bubble love
by yoohae shaex
Summary: HunHan fanfiction with yeppo yeoja : Sehun merasa ada yang Luhan sembunyikan darinya. BaekYeol, Couple EXO mereka tau apa penyebab Luhan lebih sering menghilang. cinta segitiga terjadi sini. bagaimana akhirnya? #just Read. EXO fanfiction #gak ada unsur yaoi maupun yadong disini. STRAIGHT. Gak suka? silahkan EXIT. !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bubble love **_

Hah.. Author lega dari yang namanya EXAM. 3 bulan non stop,pecah kepala author. Author kemarin gak bisa tidur gara-gara nih fanfiction terngiang-ngiang dikepala author. Ok kali ini author buat fanfiction HUNHAN and yeppo yeoja. Sebenarnya author mau buat HUNHAN love story aja. Tapi author gak bisa buat yaoi *hehehe.

Oh ya _"chingu .. Author setelah dibaca di review ya"_ satu review aja author udah seneng banget^^... author bakalan senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu kemana-mana.

Ok langsung mulai aja ya

Enjoy!^^^

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
saran : bayangin aja kim nana diri kamu._  
_length : Romance,fun,my dream._  
_Rating :15_  
_main cast: hunhan,baekyeol,kris and yeppo yeoja "kim nana"_

_**Not yaoi.**_

puluhan exotic berbaris di pinggir garis merah yang membatasi mereka dengan karpet merah dimana 12 namja cute dari EXO akan melewatinya. Di tengah keremunan exotic ada seorang yeppo yeoja yang sama sekali bukan exotic. Dia bahkan tidak tau apa itu EXO.. itu semua karena dia seorang fotografer. Dia tidak sempat membuka TV bahkan menyentuh remote TV. Park Lee Jo adalah penyebabnya. Dia benar-benar ajjusshi yang tidak pernah memberikan kelonggaran. Itulah sebabnya ia dijuluki " ". Tapi kim nana harus menuruti semua permintaan ajjushi itu, karena itulah satu-satunya penghasilan nana.

Nana masih memandang bingung kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di depannya sambil memegang masih menunggu sms dari ajjushi evil itu. Dari kerumunan itu nampak jelas Nana yang menjulang tinggi yang didukung oleh penampilannya memang sangat sempurna. Nana memang seorang yang sangat fashionable. Bisa dilihat dari pakaian yang dipakainya. Jaket berwarna coklat muda selutut dengan topi berbulunya telah menutupi rambut bergelombangnya yang panjang dan baju dress warna putihnya. Matanya yang bagaikan rembulan di tutupi dengan kaca mata warna coklat. Nana memang cantik. Namun kecantikkannya tergadang membuatnya malu karena profesinya. Seharusnya Nana menjadi seorang model. Tapi nana terlalu canggung dengan kamera. Dia hanya memoto pemandangan. itulah sebabnya dari tadi dia bingung. Apa yang harus ia foto. Tiba-tiba hp nana bergetar.

_From: Evil ajjushi_

_ Nana, bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah sampai disana. Tunggu saja ada 12 orang namja ganteng keluar dari pintu yang disudut itu. Kau harus dapat foto HUNHAN ( sehun luhan ) mereka selalu bersama jika berjalan. Kali ini kau harus foto harus lebih dari sepuluh picture! Kalau kau tidak mendapatkannya. Kau tidak akan menerima gaji tambahanmu!_

"Aish.. ajjushi evil.. kenapa sekarang dia menyuruhku memotret namja?. Aku kan bukan seorang fotografer untuk manusia, lagian aku tidak tau yang mana satu LUHAN dan SEHUN" Nana memandangi hpnya dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba pintu sudut itu terbuka. Semua orang yang disana segera berebutan mengambil posisi di depan. Termasuk Nana. Dia mendapatkan posisi paling depan.

**Keluarlah namja – namja yang super cute.**

"Baek hyun, Chan yeol!" Teriak seorang yeoja disebelah nana yang membuat Nana sakit kepala. Mata Nana masih melihat ke depan dengan teliti , dia mencari manusia dengan nama HUNHAN ,tangannya stand by memencet tombol kameranya.

Tiba-tiba keluar dua orang namja sambil minum bubble tea di tangannya. Nana terpukau melihat namja cute di samping namja yang tinggi.

"Luhan! Sehun !" teriak noona disamping nana.

Dengan segera Nana memencet kameranya. Sulit sekali bagi Nana karena kerumunan orang- orang disampingnya. HunHan terus berjalan kedepan hingga ada seorang fans fanatic menarik lengan kemeja Luhan.

Bruk!

Luhan terjatuh kesamping dan menimpa jaket nana terlepas,begitu juga dengan kacamatanya. Nana jatuh dengan muka yang di hadapkan ke samping, Ia takut Luhan melihat wajahnya. Luhan dengan cepat berdiri. Lalu dengan cepat pula nana menutupi rambutnya dengan topi jaketnya. Dan berdiri mendekati Luhan.

"mian,mian,mian!' sambil menundukkan badannya 3 kali kearah Luhan.

"n.. " belum sempat Luhan mengatakan sesuatu. Nana segera berlari meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan melihat kaki nana berdarah di bagian betis.. Luhan ingin mengejarnya. Tapi dengan cepat sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

"Hyung.. Gwencana?"tanya Sehun sambil membersihkan bahu Luhan yang kotor terkena debu.

"ne" Luhan tersenyum.

"gajja" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Sehun sudah menarik tangannya. Luhan jadi kepikiran sama yeoja tadi, luhan merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat betisnya berdarah. Bahkan darahnya mengalir sangat banyak.

Nana merintih dibawah pohon sakura, Dia duduk di kursi panjang sambil merintih kesakitan. Lukanya terlalu dalam.

"Aish.. Pabbo!.. Pabbo!..." Nana memukul kepalanya.

Dia berusaha menahan sakitnya dan melihat hasil jepretannyanya tadi. Hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk. Namun foto ini terlalu sedikit. Nana menangis pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak satu orangpun yang dapat melihatnya. Karena tempat itu benar-benar tempat yang sepi.

Lalu Nana merasakan ada orang yang mengelap luka di betisnya dengan sapu tangannya.

Mianhae!.. aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu melihat kearah wajah Nana.

Deg-deg-deg...

Nana terdiam menghentikan tangisnya. *kau sangat ...* pikir Nana. Ia tidak menyangka, Luhan begitu baik. Sampai ia rela mengobati kakinya.

*yeppo.. kau sangat cantik..rambutmu indah bergelombang. tapi mengapa kau menangis?* pikir Luhan yang terkagum melihat kecantikkan nana.

"hmm".. lalu Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepaskan shallnya dan melilitkannya di di betis Nana.

"nah.. sudah siap" Luhan lalu berdiri dan duduk di samping nana.

"gumawo" jawab Nana pelan. Sambil mengelap air matanya.

"kau, kenapa menangis?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

"any-eo" jawab Nana.

"krae-o?" Luhan menandang Nana yang tatapannya lurus ke depan.

"ne.. na gwencana" jawab Nana memandang Luhan.

"arra!.." Luhan tersenyum. Lalu Luhan melihat kamera di tangan Nana.

"wah.. ini punyamu?.. Luhan menarik kamera Nana dari tangan Nana.

"ne" jawab Nana.

Luhan melihat foto-foto di dalamnya.

"kau seorang fotografer? Tanya Luhan lagi.

"iya.. tapi bukan untuk manusia" jawab Nana.

Hingga Luhan melihat fotonya bersama Sehun. "ini.. ini kau memoto manusia" sambung Luhan.

"hmm" jawab Nana sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Lalu Luhan menatap Nana. "kau ini kenapa? Kau punya masalah?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

Nana masih bingung harus berkata apa?.. kenapa Luhan terlalu baik kepadanya? Padahal Luhan sama sekali tidak mengenal dirinya.

"ayolah .. ceritakan saja".. Luhan menyentuh lembut pundak Nana. Nana tidak kuat lagi dengan jantungnya yang semakin berdetak kencang.

"ne..tapi sebelumnya, mian.. aku harus mengambil fotomu dan Sehun yang harus lebih dari sepuluh. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan mendapatkan gajiku" jawab Nana tidak berani memandang Luhan.

"wah.. maafkan aku ya ..! pasti gara-gara aku menabrakmu tadi. Kau tidak dapat mengambil fotoku dan Sehun, hmmm.. tapi aku punya beberapa foto aku dan Sehun di hpku yang diambil sama D.O , mungkin kau bisa mengambilnya" lalu Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Nana dan mengeluarkan hpnya.

Luhan memindahkan fotonya ke kamera Nana. Nana hanya bisa memandang ketulusan Luhan yang begitu dalam. Luhan bisa membuat Nana jatuh cinta.

"ne.. sudah!.. jangan menangis lagi donk" Luhan mengelap lembut air mata Nana dengan jempolnya.

Nana tersenyum yang berhasil membuat Luhan deg-deg kan lagi.

"hmm.. ne.." Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengambil lagi kamera Nana.

"apakah kau tidak memiliki selca?" tanya Luhan.

"andae.. aku tidak suka di foto" jawab Nana.

"wae-o?.. neomu yeppo.. ini kalau tidak percaya. Aku foto ya.." Luhan mengambil foto Nana.

"ini lihat.. baguskan?.." Luhan melihatkan hasilnya sambil mendekatkan badannya ke Nana, Luhan merasakan badan Nana yang sedikit bergetar. Pantasan saja dari tadi Ia menggenggam tangannya.

"ne".. jawab Nana sambil tersenyum.

Tapi disisi jalan dibalik pohon disana ada Baek hyun dan Chan yeol yang sedang asik dengan es krimnya.

"hah.. dasar Chan yeol" Baek hyun mencubit pinggang Chan yeol.

Dan... disaat itu juga baek hyun melihat Luhan bersama Nana.

"wait!" Baek hyun menutup mulut Chan yeol yang mau mangap bilang sesuatu.

"kau kedinginan ya" lalu Luhan dengan segera melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya di badan Nana. Lalu Luhan menarik tangan Nana dan memasukkannya kedalam kocek bajunya.

Nana ingin rasanya menangis , merasakan kelembutan luhan.

"Channie, lihat!.. itukan Luhan.. dia sama siapa? Cantik sekali..Luhan semenjak kapan kau menjadi pria yang romantis?" Baek hyun bersembunyi di balik dedaunan.

"Baekkie.. iya.. Luhan selingkuh.. wah kita harus lapor ke Sehun nih . gila Luhan romantis banget" sambung Chan yeol

"any-eo.. kasihan Luhan.. tapi kenapa yeoja yang di samping Luhan itu sangat cantik? Aku juga mau channie !" gerutu Baek hyun.

"Aish!.. kau ini!... iya sih.. yeoja itu memang cantik.. andaikan aku dapat bidadari kayak gitu" Chan yeol mulai menghayal.

#Pletak... Baek hyun menjitak kepala Chan yeol. " aish ... kau ini.. ayo kita samperin kesana" Baek hyun melangkahkan kakinya namun dengan cepat Chan yeol menahannya.

"jangan baekkie!... tidak baik mengganggu kesenangan orang lain. mending kita ambil saja fotonya, tapi bukan untuk di share ke sehun tapi buat jaga-jaga" lalu Chan yeol mengeluarkan hpnya.

"ne,Channie tumben waras" Baek hyun tersenyum kecil.

Cepret.. "hah.. Dapat. ayo baekkie.. kita tinggalkan tempat ini."

Lalu dua namja yang tinggi dan kurang tinggi ini meninggalkan Luhan sambil bernyanyi pelan ala-ala anak kecil.

Na~na~na~na~na~na~

"nah, bagaimana?.. lebih baikkan?." Tanya Luhan.

"ne.. gumawo" jawab Nana.

"kau ini.. lucu ya.. selalu menjawab setiap perkataanku dengan singkat" Luhan mulai agak kesal sekarang.

"ah.. mianhae... aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa" jawab Nana sambil menyentuh lembut pundak Luhan.

Luhan senang bukan kepayang... *akhirnya dia mau menyentuhku* pikir Luhan dalam hatinya.

"ne..ne... ne...,tidak usah panik berlebihan dong" sambung Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"aish... siapa yang panik?" Nana melepaskan tangannya dan mempoutkan pipinya.

"hahaha... bahkan kau bisa marah,, aku kira kau tidak bisa marah" sambung Luhan.

"aku bisa segalanya!.." jawab Nana ketus.

"ne.. sudahlah.. aku tak mau membuat masalah.. hah.. gimana kalau kita foto selca berdua? Mau kan? Harus mau!" lalu luhan menaruh hpnya di depan. Dan mendekatkan dirinya ke nana dan menjepret.

Jepret~~~

"hah..gumawo" tiba-tiba hp luhan bergetar.

_From: hunnie_

_Hannie.. kau dimana? Sebentar lagi interview di mulai._

"hah.. kau bisa berjalan pulang kan?" Tanya Luhan.

"ne,aku bisa" jawab Nana.

"aku harus pergi.. mianhae!, kalau kau butuh aku telfon nomor telfon ku. Jaga kesehatannmu,ingat jangan suka menyembunyikan masalah dan jangan suka menjawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat!." Luhan segera berlari meniggalkan Nana.

"Huft". Nana mempoutkan pipinya

"hah.. dia manis sekali... aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya" Nana tersenyum lalu dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Walau dia berjalan agak sedikit pincang,namun dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tiba dirumahnya.

~I~I~I~I~I~

Malam hari..

Luhan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk, Lay sudah tertidur disampingnya. Sedangkan Luhan masih asik dengan HPnya. Luhan senyum-senyum sendiri melihat fotonya dengan yeoja yeppo tadi. Luhan memandangi Hpnya , menunggu telfon dari yeoja itu. Namun yeoja itu belum juga menelfonnya.

"aish" luhan menggerutu dan kemudian pergi keruang tengah.

"Luhan? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Baek hyun.

"udah.! belumlah.. ngapain aku berdiri disini! Kalau aku udah tidur" jawab Luhan.

"aish... yeoja yang tadi siang bersamamu di pohon sakura itu siapa?" tanya Chan yeol

"oh.. itu.. namanya..." Luhan berpikir sejenak.

"ah.. aku lupa menanyakan namanya" sambung Luhan.

"pabbo" sambung Baek hyun yang masih asik memandangi TV.

"kok.. kalian bisa tau?" tanya Luhan.

"kami tidak sengaja melihatnya. Ini fotonya.. kalau kau macam-macam aku bakal bilang sama Sehun" Baek hyun menunjukkan fotonya.

"ne.. alla".. sambung Chan yeol dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kue.

" andae.. jangan bilang Sehun" mohon Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

"YAK!.. kalian belum tidur? Cepat tidur!... ini lagi, Chan yeol kenapa memutar film horor malam-malam gini? Besok kita mau consert.. kata kriss sambil berkacak pinggang.

"ne.. leader!.." Luhan,Baek hyun, Chan yeol segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mereka takut kena angry Kris saudaranya angry bird.

Luhan menutup pintunya dan segera merebahkan badannya ke kasur. Luhan memikirkan yeoja itu. Kasihan dia. Pasti besok dia tidak bisa bekerja.

*ok luhan besok jam 11 habis consert, aku harus mencari yeoja itu* tekad luhan dalam hatinya dan dia menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

~I~I~I~I~

morning

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00

"bagaimana caranya? Aku dapat mencari gambar ini? Kakiku tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan" Nana memandangi kertas yang di berikan oleh .

Lalu tiba-tiba ia memandangi kertas yang berisi nomor hp Luhan *haruskah aku menelfonnya?* pikir Nana

"any-eo. Aku tidak boleh merepotkannya" Nana melihat sekelilingnya dengan lesu.

:

Luhan berdiri disekitar tempatnya bertemu Nana. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Nana..

"dimana dia?" gerutu Luhan.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan barang kali ia bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

"hyung!.. temani Sehunnie beli bubble tea yuk!..." Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun.

"hah.. hmmm... luhan terdiam sejenak... "ne hunnie" jawab luhan pelan.

__ chapter satu end __

_Gimana?... Author masih baru nih.. jadi begini deh..._

_Chingu di review ya... author sangat membutuhkan review untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya..._

_Gumawo.. bagi yang udah baca dan review..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bubble love chapter 2 **_

_Author seneng banget di review. sampe jungkat chingu author "kamu aneh"..hehehe... author bakalan ngelanjutin chapter 2 nih... jadi semangat nulisnya! mumpung author lagi libur. Kalau author sibuk. tv aja gak kesentuh._

_Kali ini kebanyakan Couple moment_

_Luhan gak selingkuh, hunnie .. Luhan sayang sama Hunnie - _

_ gumawo..buat yang ngereview chapter 1_

_Jangan lupa ya .. chingu di review^^ chapter 2_

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
saran : bayangin aja kim nana diri kamu._  
_length : Romance,fun,friendsip,my dream._  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: HunHan,Baekyeol,member EXO and yeppo yeoja "kim nana"_

_**Not yaoi.**_

"hyung!.. temani Sehunnie beli bubble tea yuk!..." Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun.

"hah.. hmmm" luhan terdiam sejenak."ne hunnie" jawab luhan pelan.

"ne. gajja!" Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Luhan.

"hunnie.. pelan-pelan,sakit !" Luhan mempoutkan pipinya.

"hehehe.. mianhae" Sehun kembali tersenyum ala baby .

HunHan berjalan menuju ke toko bubble tea. Luhan masih saja tertunduk lesu. matanya mencari-cari sesuatu.

"hyung! gwencana?" Sehun menyentuh pundak Luhan dengan lembut.

"hahh.. any-eo. hunnie.. na gwencana,ayo cepat beli bubble tea. hannie tunggu di luar,ok!" Luhan mendorong Sehun masuk ke dalam toko.

"hannie,gak mau beli?" tanya Sehun menahan badannya.

"hah. Aku kenyang hunnie, Gajja. aku tunggu di luar" Luhan menjawab dengan senyum.

"arra. tunggu disitu ya hannie!" Sehun masuk kedalam toko.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun. Yang kekanak-kanakan tapi imut. Luhan kembali memfokuskan matanya ke sekitar tempat Luhan berdiri. Dan mata Luhan terhenti pada pohon kecil di seberang jalan. Luhan segera berlari ketempat itu.

~)~(~)~

"ottokhae!" gerutu Nana sambil mengusap-ngusap dari tadi gak bisa diajak kerja.

"annyeong!" terdengar oleh Nana suara namja yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Luhan..*_*" Nana terkejut saat menyadari orang itu adalah Luhan.

" tau namaku." Luhan tersenyum.

" , aku kan di suruh memotret Hunhan" jawab Nana.

"ah,ne ! aku lupa. Oh kamu siapa?" Luhan duduk disamping Nana.

"na Kim Nana, call me Nana" Nana mulai nyaman berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Nana nama yang indah untuk dinyanyikan #bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon dwendago malhaeyo Nana- Nana#" Luhan bernyanyi dengan suara yang lembut sambil memperagakan gerakan mama.

"itu mama bukan Nana" sambung Nana

"hahahaha :D , Suka-suka aku yang nyanyi :P" jawab luhan .

"huft" poni Nana terbang untuk 3 detik.

"ne..ne..ne.. buy the way. kok masih stay on di bawah pohon kecil ini? Gak kerja?" tanya luhan.

"menurutmu?" jawab Nana ketus.

"oh. Iya,Kakimu.. mianhae,ini salahku. Ok sebagai gantinya,aku mau jadi kakimu." Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"maksudnya?" Nana tidak mengerti.

Lalu luhan berdiri di depan Nana dengan arah membelakangi Nana.

"ayo ! naik.. aku gendong" Luhan menarik tangan Nana.

"yakin? Apakah itu tidak memberatkanmu?" tanya Nana ragu.

"aish, sudahkah naik saja. Kau kan ringan kayak ranting pohon" Luhan dengan paksa menggendong Nana.

"yak! neo!" Nana memukul pelan bahu Luhan.

"aw. sakit eh maksudnya enak. Pukul aja lagi aku suka" senyum Luhan bertambah lebar.

"jangan menggodaku!" Nana mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku menggodamu? baru saja itu. Belum yang lain" Luhan tersenyum lagi sambil berjalan menggendong Nana.

"neo..." Nana jadi takut.

"aku bukan tipe cowok pervent kok.. tenang aja.. lagian aku bisa merasakan jantungmu yang deg-deg kan dari tadi. Bisa dikecilin gak?" Luhan membaca pikiran Nana.

"hmm.." Nana semakin salah tingkah.

~(~)~)~)~

Sehun keluar dari toko Bubble tea,membawa 2 bubble tea .

"hyung ! maaf sudah menuggu lam..." Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan di tempatnya dia berdiri.

"dimana hannie? kenapa belakangan ini hannie suka menghilang?" Sehun menggerutu.

Disisi lain..

"channie! kau sekali" Baek hyun tersenyum mencubit pipi Chan yeol.

" gitu, Chan yeol! Namja yang direbutin semua yeoja dan baekkie" Jawab Chan yeol berbangga hati.

"huft 'Dasar GR ! " Baek hyun menggerutu. Lalu mata Baek hyun tertuju pada toko bubble tea di pinggir jalan.

"channie! itu kan Sehun" tunjuk Baekhyun.

"ne. Gajja! kita samperin. kayaknya maknae lagi sedih tuh" Chan yeol menarik tangan Baek hyun.

"Sehun! gwencana?" tanya baekhyun.

"ah. hyung! kau melihat Luhan hyung tidak?" tanya Sehun.

"hmm.. any-eo. Sehun kesini sama Luhan? Tanya Baek hyun.

"ne. Tadi aku kesini bersama hannie. Tapi sekarang dia menghilang. Luhan kemana sih?" Sehun meneteskan air matanya.

"Sehun-ah. jangan menangis!" Chan yeol memeluk Sehun.

"hiks-hiks-hiks~~" Sehun malah semakin menangis.

"ah. ottokhae? Baekkie, Telfon Luhan." perintah Chan yeol.

"ne, Arra!" Baek hyun mengeluarkan hpnya.

"ah. Nomor Luhan gak aktif" Baek hyun menutup telfonnya.

"hiks-hiks-hiks~~" Sehun semakin terisak.

"aduh.. Sehunnie,sudahlah. kan Luhan bisa pulang sendiri. Gajja kita pulang!" Baek hyun berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

"ayo- Sehun. mending kita pulang ke dorm, Nanti aku minta D.O masak makanan enak buat kita" Sambung Chan yeol.

"hiks- Ne hyung. Gajja" Sehun menghapus air matanya.

Sehun berdiri di tengah-tengah Chan yeol dan Baek hyun.

Di tengah jalan...

Chan yeol melihat pemandangan yang indah di sisi lain jalan.

*wah.. romantis sekali Namja itu..dia menggendong yeoja itu. Tapi kayaknya pernah nampak deh. Tapi dimana ya? Kok kayak ... ah, pasti itu Cuma persaanku saja* pikir Chan yeol.

"Channie? Kok bengong? Baek hyun menyadarkan Chan yeol.

"ah.. any-eo" Jawab Chan yeol tersenyum.

"kasihan tuh Sehun, Pasti luhan sama yeoja yang kemarin deh" bisik Baek hyun.

" baekkie, ayo percepat jalan kita" Jawab Chan yeol melihat Sehun yang masih berjalan dengan lesu.

{

"Kami pulang!..." Teriak Baekyeol dan Sehun.

D.O segera membuka pintu "kalian sudah pulang"

Sehun langsung bergegas pergi kedapur, Dan menaruh bubble teanya di kulkas. Lalu mempercepat jalannya masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya.

"Baekyeol.. kenapa uri maknae?" tanya D.O

"gara-gara Luhan. entar kami ceritakan" jawab Baek hyun sambil melepas sepatunya.

~(~)~)~)~)~

" bagus, ayo ambil gambarnya" Tunjuk Luhan pada suatu sudut taman.

"ne..." Nana dengan cepat menjepret gambarnya.

"Luhan. istirahat dulu yuk!" ajak Nana.

"ne" Luhan menurunkan Nana.

" kurasa gambarnya sudah cukup, Gamsahabnida.. Luhan!" senyum Nana

"hmm...ne. ini aku ada minuman" Luhan menyodorkan minuman yang ada dalam jaketnya.

"gumawo! Hmmm... buy the way, neo mencariku ya? Kok bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Nana meneguk minumannya.

"any-eo! ngapain aku mencarimu? kebetulan saja aju bertemu denganmu tadi" Jawab Luhan.

"krea-o?" goda Nana.

"ne! end BTW kenapa semalam kau tidak menelfonku?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak punya pulsa" Jawab Nana.

"hahhaha. kenapa kau tidak bilang? sini mana nomor HP mu? Aku isiin." Luhan menarik HP Nana dari tangannya.

" ! tidak usah" Nana berusaha mengambil HP nya.

Luhan semakin menjauhkan badannya.

" diisi! Entar malam kau harus menelfonku ya!.. awas!" sambung Luhan.

Lalu Luhan mengecek kontak nama di HP Nana. disana hanya tertera 4 nama: evil ajjushi, appa, umma dan Luhan.

"kau tidak punya kontak nomor yang lain?" tanya luhan.

"any-eo.. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, mereka selalu menjahuiku" jawab Nana sedih.

"krea-o? Aku tau. Pasti mereka iri dengan mu!" Luhan berusaha menenangkan hati Nana.

"mungkin" jawab Nana pelan.

"hah. sudahlah, lain kali aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan member EXO lainnya. Pasti mereka mau berteman denganmu." Luhan lalu mengembalikan HP Nana.

"ne.. Gamsahibnidha.. emang siapa yang mau berteman denganku?" tanya Nana.

"banyak! Kriss,Suho,Xiumin,Baekhyun,Lay,Seh..uun" tiba-tiba luhan teringat dengan Sehun

"wae-o?" tanya Nana.

"ah. aku lupa! Hunnieku.. aduh aku harus menelfonnya" Luhan segera mengeluarkan Hpnya.

Titt~~titt~~titt~~

Hannie calling...

Sehun menutup HPnya dengan bantal. kali ini dia benar-benar kecewa dengan Luhan.

"ah. dia tidak mengangkat telfonku. Mianhae! Nana, kau bisa berjalan pulang kan? aku harus pulang. Besok kita bertemu lagi ya. Jangan lupa telfon aku" Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan Nana.

~(~))~)~)

Dorm EXO dari luar kelihatan sangat sepi.

"aku pulang!" teriak Luhan.

Xiumin membukakan pintu.

"Luhan. kemana saja kau? Sehun panas tinggi." Xiumin memasang muka cemas.

Sehun yang terbaring di kasurnya dengan bibir pucat. Luhan segera duduk di bibir kasur dan menyentuh tangan Sehun yang dingin.

" !Dari tadi Sehun gak mau makan. Aku sudah memaksanya,pintu kamarnya juga dikunci. Untung saja Suho cepat datang. Lalu aku dan Suho menemukan Sehun sudah terbaring lemas. Sekarang dia sedang tidur" Kata D.O panjang lebar sambil terus mengompres kenih Sehun.

Luhan merasa sangat bersalah dengan Sehun, Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun lalu membisikkan "Hunnie"

Sehun mendengar suara lembut Luhan, Dengan pelan Sehun membuka matanya " Hannie!" Sehun melihat sekelilingnya. Dil lihatnya semua member EXO berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Hunnie, Sudah bangun? Maafkan hyung ya! Tadi hyung ada urusan mendadak" Luhan dengan segera menegakkan badan Sehun dengan tumpuan bantal di belakangnya.

"hyung.. Tega meninggalkan Hunnie sendirian!" Sehun mulai cemberut.

"Sehun-ah..Maafkan aku, Hannie sayang sama Hunnie!" Sambung luhan.

"hmmm.." Sehun melihat sekilas muka Luhan yang kelihatan sangat Khilaf itu "ne!.. aku maafkan" Sambung Sehun.

"krea-o?" Luhan memasang muka gembira "Saranghabnidha,hunnie!" Luhan memeluk Sehun, Tampak sekali Sehun yang gembira.

"Ah... So sweet!" sambung Tao sambil berusaha memeluk Kris. "aish.. Tao!" Kris menghindari pelukan Tao.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya " Tapi, Hunnie.. janji ya! Gak boleh sakit lagi!" sambung Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. " Ah.. ne, Hyung-hyung .. gumawo! Sudah merawatku. terutama D.O hyung" Sambung Sehun.

"ne!... Sehun-ah.. Kalau kau sakit, Semuanya pada sedih, Karena gak ada yang menunjukkan aegyonya sama kami semua" Jawab D.O

"ne.." sambung semua member EXO.  
Sehun kembali tersenyum.

Tiba- tiba Chan yeol masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dengan 2 botol Bubble tea yang tinggal setengah di tangannya.

"Yak!.. Chan yeol hyung.. itu kan bubble tea Sehun!" teriak Sehun shock.

"krea-o? Tadi aku menemukannya di kulkas, aku kira tidak ada yang memilikinya. Jadi aku ambil. Ini punya Sehun ya? Ah mianhae, Sehun-ah" Jawab Chan yeol dengan santai dengan suara ngebassnya.

"aku.. gak mau tau.. hyung! Harus menggantinya" Sehun mempoutkan pipinya.

"tenanglah Sehun.. besok Hyung beliin kamu bubble tae" Sambung luhan.

"Nado- Aku akan belikan magnae Sehun 3 bubble tea!" Sambung Chan yeol yang masih asik minum bubble tea.

"krea-o.. Yes!" Sehun semakin Senang.

"ne... Ok, sekarang waktunya, tidur! Besok kita mau consert." Suho menunjuk Jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"tapi.. hyung! Aku mau tidur sama Hannie!" rengek Sehun.

"hmm.. arra, Aku mau saja bertukar tempat tidur dengan Luhan. Luhan? Kau mau?" sambung Suho.

Luhan memandang muka Sehun sejenak "ne , aku mau!" senyum Luhan.

"Lay?" tanya Suho.

"ne.. aku juga sudah bosan. Tidur tiap hari memandang Luhan" sambung Lay.

"Ok.. Aku dan Luhan, tukar posisi tempat tidur. Luhan Kau tidur di kasurku sama Sehun, Dah.. Sehun-ah! Hyung mau pindah ya!" Suho mengambil HPnya di meja.

"ne~hyung!.. Hati-hati sama lay hyung!" Goda Sehun.

"huft" Lay segera menarik tangan Suho ke luar.

"kami juga mau tidur! Luhan jangan buat Sehun sakit lagi. Aku mau tidur" Baek hyun keluar di ikuti dengan Chan yeol.

"Ya.. kami juga" semua member EXO keluar dari kamar Sehun dan Suho menuju kamar masing-masing.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya, Lalu luhan tidur di kasur Suho.

"hyung, punya yeoja chingu ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Any-eo! Sehun-ah" Jawab Luhan agak sedikit gagap.

"krea-o? Kalau tidak, Kenapa Hyung, tadi meninggalkan Sehun tanpa kabar berita?" Sambung Sehun.

"kan, hyung sudah bilang. Tadi hyung, ada urusan mendadak. Hunnie sendiri, kenapa tadi di telfon gak diangkat?" Tanya Luhan.

"aku sebel sama hyung!" Jawab Sehun ketus.

"tuh kan! Ngambek lagi, Udahlah Sehun . tidur ya, Hyung, Nyanyiin..." Luhan tersenyum lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan bernyanyi pelan sambil memeluk Sehun.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side  
_

Sehun memejamkan matanya, Merasakan pelukan hangat Luhan dan suara lembut Luhan *hyung.. Aku tau, Pasti hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku* Pikir Sehun di dalam hatinya.

Luhan melihat mata Sehun yang sudah terpejam. Lalu Luhan menghentikan nyanyinya dan menarik selimut sehingga menutupi tubuhnya dan Sehun.

~(~)~)~)~

Sementara itu di kamar Baek yeol.

Chan yeol mencolok-colokan headsitenya ke Hpnya.

"aduh.. Bakkie, Headsite aku rusak, aku kekamar Luhan dulu ya, aku mau pinjam sama dia." Chan yeol meninggalkan Baek hyun yang lagi mengotak-atik HPnya.

Pintu kamar Hunhan tidak di kunci. Chan yeol membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Dilihatnya Hunhan sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Chan yeol mencari HP luhan di sekitar meja.

"ah.. Ini dia" Chan yeol menemukan HP Luhan dengan headsite yang masing tercolok dengan HPnya. Chan yeol mencabut headsitenya.

"Luhan, Pinjam ya!" bisik Chan yeol, Tidak sengaja tangan Chan yeol menggeser layar sentuh HP luhan. Dan dia melihat foto Nana yang diambil diam-diam oleh Luhan.

"wah, Ini kan foto yeoja yang yeppo itu, Kalau di lihat dia lebih cocok denganku." Lalu Chan yeol mengirimkan foto Nana ke dalam HPnya.

"gumawo, Luhan.. aku pinjam headsitenya sama minta foto yeppo ini ya" Chan yeol menaruh lagi HP luhan dengan pelan dan menutup pintu kamar HunHan dengan pelan.

Chan yeol masuk kembali ke kamarnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Lalu merebahkan badannya.

"Channie? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan tingkah Chan yeol.

"any-eo" Lalu Chan yeol mematikan lampu kamar. Dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Baek hyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu melanjutkan dengan HPnya lagi.

Chanyeol di dalam selimutnya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kecantikan Nana. *ah,besok aku mau pergi ngeprint foto ini, sekalian mau beli headsite baru* Niat Chan yeol di dalam hatinya.

~(~)~(~)~

Morning.

Chan yeol sudah siap dengan bajunya yang rapi.

"Chan nie, mau kemana?" tanya Baek hyun yang baru bangun tidur.

"aku mau pergi, Ada urusan, Baekkie gak usah ikut ya, Channie gak lama kok" Chan yeol segera meninggalkan Baek hyun yang mau mengeluarkan kata-kata agar ia ikut.

Chan yeol berlari dan menabrak D.O yang sedang mencari buncis di kulkas.

"aish.. Chan yeol" gerutu D.O sambil mengusap bahunya.

Di lihatnya HunHan juga sudah rapi mau keluar.

"yak!.. tunggu!, Kalian mau kemana sih? Semua pada pergi." Teriak D.O menghentikan langkah Hunhan yang sedikit lagi menyentuh lantai luar.

"kami, mau pergi beli bubble tea, hyung!" jawab Sehun.

"Chan yeol? Juga ikut dengan kalian?" D.O masih mengusap-usap bahunya yang di tabrak Chan yeol.

"any-eo, Kami gak tau, dia mau kemana,sudahlah.. Kami pergi dulu ya!" Jawab Luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun.

"aish!.. dasar gak ada yang betah dirumah!" D.O lalu mengambil buncis.

"aku di rumah sama D.O" sambung Kai, tiba-tiba muncul di belakang D.O

"ne. Baguslah., ayo Kai, Bantuin aku masak" D.O menarik tangan Kai ke dapur. Padahal Kai belum mandi.

_Chapter 2 END_

_Gimana? Chingu? Kepanjangan ya? Iya.. author lagi semangat nulis._

_Jangan lupa di review ya!_

_Luhan sayang banget tuh sama Sehun._

_Sekali lagi di review buat ngelanjutin chapter 3_

_Gamsahabnida_

_Tunggu Chapter 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bubble love chapter 3**_

_Yae.. Chapter 3.. _

_Author gak tau loh, kapan nih fanfiction kelar.. Author minta tolong banget fanfiction author di share dimana aja!.. di __**facebook,di twitter**__,dimana aja deh. Author sangat membutuhkan review. Waktu libur author tinggal 1 hari lagi. Jadi diharap bersabar ya chingu._

_Setelah author liat di kok kata-katanya ada sebagian yang hilang? Ga tau deh kenapa?_

_Chapter 3 ini ada ulah usil baekyeol ngerjain Luhan_

_gumawo..buat yang ngereview chapter 1,chapter 2_

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
saran : bayangin aja kim nana diri kamu._  
_length : Romance,fun,my dream._  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: HunHan,Baekyeol,member EXO and yeppo yeoja "kim nana"_

_**Not yaoi.**_

Suasana dorm EXO masih saja sepi, semua member EXO pada pergi jalan,sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Yang artinya semua member harus pulang sebelum jam 1. Karena mereka akan take out ikut SMTOWN consert. Disana hanya ada Suho,Kris yang dari tadi sibuk mengotak atik HPnya.

"Kris? Kenapa mereka semua belum pulang?" tanya Suho yang dari tadi mencoba menelfon Baek hyun.

"molla!.. mungkin bentar lagi mereka nongol."

3 detik kemudian.

"kami pulang!" teriak Xiumin,Baek hyun,D.O,Kai,Lay,Chen,Tao.

"ah.. akhirnya. Kalian ini!.. sebentar lagi kita take out. Lagian sarapan saja kalian lama" Suho mengelus dadanya yang mau meledak karena ulah semua temannya.

"mana HunHan? Chanyeol, Baek hyun kok kau tidak bersama Chan yeol?" tanya Kriss.

"HunHan,Tadi kami bertemu mereka. Kata Luhan mereka agak lama pulang. Tapi mereka gak bakal datang terlambat" Kata Lay sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Kalau Chan yeol? , aku tidak tau.. Tadi Pagi dia buru-buru pergi. Aku aja gak boleh ikut" Jawab Baek hyun sambil menggigit kuenya.

"aish. Kemana Chan yeol Pabbo itu?" Kris menserch kontak Chan yeol HPnya.

"Ya sudah.. Gajja.. cepat ganti baju kalian" Perintah Suho.

5 detik kemudian..

" aku pulang!" teriak Chan yeol sambil membawa gulungan kertas di tangannya dilengkapi dengan headsite baru di telinganya.

"Neo!, Cepat ganti bajumu. Kita sebentar lagi mau pergi" Kris mendorong Chan yeol ke dalam kamarnya.

Chan yeol menggerutu di kamarnya.. "dasar cerewet!". Disana tidak terlihat Baek hyun. Baek hyun sedang berada di kamar mandi. Chan yeol membuka gulungan kertasnya dan menempelnya tepat di sisi samping tempat tidurnya. Baek hyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Chan yeol? Dari mana kau dapatkan foto bidadari itu?" Baek hyun menggosok-gosok rambutnya.

"Dari HP Luhan. Cantik kan?" Chan yeol mengelap- ngelap foto Nana dengan kain Basah.

"ne.. Yeppo.. aku juga mau Channie" Pinta Baek hyun.

"ah.. kebetulan aku ada dua!.. Ini tempellah" Chan yeol memberikan gulungan kertas yang sama dengannya.

Baek hyun membukanya "Yeppo, dia benar-benar Yeppo.. seharusnya, Dia itu sama aku"

"any-eo.. Dia cocoknya sama Chan yeol prince.. aku tampan,dia cantik, Jadi pas" sambung Chan yeol tidak terima.

"ah.. tapi kelihatannya dia gak suka yang Handsome, dia suka yang imut kayak aku" bantah Baek hyun.

"any-eo!" #yah BaekYeol malah berantem.. -_-.. Tinggalin.

~(~)~)~)~

Luhan menunggu Sehun di luar, Sehun sedang membeli bubble tea. Kali ini Luhan tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Luhan!" Nana menyentuh bahu luhan.

"Nana!, hah.. maafkan aku. Aku sekarang datang bersama hunnie. Aku tidak boleh meninggalkannya." Jawab luhan agak sedikit memelan.

"ne.. gwencana!.. aku juga sedang sibuk kok. Kaki ku juga sudah baikkan." Jawab Nana tersenyum.

Luhan membalas senyum Nana. "kau mau tidak aku kenalkan dengan Sehun?"

"ah.. jangan, aku tau Sehun itu couplemu di EXO kan? Aku takut dia nanti ngambek." Sambung Nana.

"Kok , kamu tau? browsing internet ya?" Luhan mulai curiga.

"ya.. kemarin untuk pertama kalinya aku ke internet" Nana memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

"ah.. ne!.. oh ya, Nana.. besok aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Besok aku dan member EXO lainnya mau pergi ke Tokyo, tidak apa-apakan?" sambung Luhan.

"Ne.. gwencana." Nana kembali tersenyum.

Lalu Sehun keluar dari toko bubble tea. Luhan panik, Luhan menoleh kesamping, di sampingnya tidak ada Nana lagi. *sebenarnya Luhan sangat merindukannya,Namun apa dayanya sekarang?

"hah.. Luhan hyung. gak kabur lagi, Sehun untuk hannie.. Ayo hyung,Suho hyung dari tadi terus menelfonku." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

Luhan melihat ke sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Dilihatnya Nana melambaikan tangannya. Luhan tersenyum bisa melihat Nana begitu lembut pada dirinya sekarang.

~(~)~)~)~

Malam hari di tokyo.

Luhan tidur disamping Xiumin. Kali ini dia sekamar dengan Baozi. Luhan sangat senang dengan Baozi. Dia orang yang bisa di ajak curhat. Luhan merebahkan badannya disamping Baozi. Baozi sudah tertidur pulas. Sementara Luhan masih bimbang untuk memencet tombol hijau di hpnya. Luhan terus memandangi HPnya. Dan akhirnya tombol hijau terpencet olehnya.

Tit-tit-tit-

Jantung luhan mulai berdetak dengan kencang.

"ne.. Luhan? Wae-o?" terdengar oleh Luhan suara Nana.

"Nana.. Kau..kau belum tidur?" Luhan menelan ludahnya.

"belum. Sebentar lagi aku akan tidur, besok Luhan pulang kan ke korea?" sambung Nana yang sedang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Luhan bisa merasakan nafas lembut Nana di telinganya. Begitu indah. Sampai Luhan tidak bisa menjawab.

"Luhan?" panggil Nana.

"ah.. ne.. besok aku akan ke korea" Luhan melihat ke langit-langit kamar.

"ne.. aku tunggu. Besok kita bertemu. Besok aku telfon. Ok!.. jam 11. Sudah ya. Luhan, aku mau tidur. Good night" Nana segera menutup telfonnya, karena Nana juga tidak kuat mendengar suara Luhan sebelum dia tidur. Luhan bagaikan berada disampingnya.

Luhan menaruh HPnya di bawah bantalnya.

~(~)~)~

Dua hari setelah pulang dari Tokyo

11.00 pm

Luhan pergi ke kamar Chan yeol untuk mengambil headsitenya. Luhan membuka pintu kamar Baekyeol dengan pelan. Lalu di tutupnya lagi.

"ah.. Ini dia." Luhan membalikkan badannya. Dan dilihatnya foto Nana di tempel di sisi kasur Chan yeol dan Baek hyun.

*dari mana foto ini? * Luhan segera keluar mencari Chan yeol, Chan yeol yang sedang asik dengan gamenya, kaget melihat Luhan.

"Chan yeol.. Dari mana kau dapatkan foto yang ada di kamarmu itu?" Luhan menunjuk kamar Chan yeol.

"sabar mas.. Aku kan dapat dari Hpmu, Habis kau dapat bidadari gak di share." Chan yeol menjawab dengan santai.

"Chie.. Luhan punya bidadari? Mana?" Xiumin langsung berjalan ke kamar Chan yeol.

Semua member EXO yang sedang asik makan, Langsung mengikuti langkah Xiumin.. termasuk Sehun.

"Yeppo.. Kau dapat dari mana gadis secantik ini?" Kris mengakui kecantikkan Nana.

"ya.. Luhan. Carikan kami yang seperti ini!" teriak semua member EXO kecuali Sehun. Sehun tertunduk lesu. Tapi Sehun mengakui memang Nana cantik. Namun sulit untuk Sehun.

"ah.. Any-eo..!" Luhan segera menutup foto Nana dengan badannya. Luhan melihat sekilas muka Sehun, yang sepertinya kecewa.

"ah.. sudahlah. Ayo kita tidur" kata Lay yang dari tadi udah nguap.

"ne.. Kami mau tidur, Luhan.. kalau punya bidadari kenalin sama kami ok" Kata D.O menepuk bahu Luhan. lalu meninggalkan kamar Luhan di ikuti semua member EXO. Di ikuti dengan Sehun yang masih tertunduk lesu.

Luhan yang menyadari ini, Langsung menarik tangan Sehun "Sehun-ah.. Mianhae!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan "ne.. gwencana, hyung!" Sehun menjawab dengan senyum walau air mukanya tidak sama seperti yang ada didalam hatinya, Sehun menepuk bahu luhan, Lalu Sehun meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan melihat langkah Sehun, Luhan sangat merasa bersalah dia lalu merebahkan badannya di kasurnya.

"Luhan.. Pasti Sehun bisa mengerti keadaanmu" Lay berusaha menenangkan hati Luhan. Luhan menggangguk lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya.

##

Di ruang tengah masih ada Chan yeol dan Baekhyun.

"Yak.. Chan yeol, Baek hyun.. Cepat masuk kedalam kamar kalian!, aku dan Kris ada meeting dengan para leader dari boy band lainnya. Jadi kami harus pastikan kalian sudah tidur" Perintah Suho.

"ne.." Chan yeol dan Baek hyun segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sekarang di dorm EXO sudah sepi.. Kita pergi kekamar Baekyeol...

"Bakkie.. Kasihan ya Sehun. Pasti dia sangat sedih" Chan yeol memiringkan badannya ke arah Baek hyun.

"ne.. kasihan dia" Baek hyun terdiam sejenak "aha.. Aku punya ide" Baek hyun berkata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Baek hyun memiringkan badannya menghadap ke Chan yeol "Channie, sekarangkan leader gak ada di dorm, gimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan sama Sehun dan Lay, supaya bisa bertemu dengan bidadari Luhan"

"Caranya?" Sambung Chan yeol.

"Ne.. kita diskusikan di ruang tengah. Aku SMS Lay sama Sehun ya"

Sehun yang sedang kesepian di kamarnya, karena gak ada Suho dengan segera Sehun membaca SMS dari Baek hyun. Dengan lemas Sehun menuju ruang tengah, Disana sudah ada Lay, BaekYeol. Sehun duduk disamping Baek hyun.

"Sehun-ah.. Sedih ya?" tanya Baek hyun. Sehun hanya terdiam.

"ah.. ne.. aku punya rencana.." Baek hyun membisikkan rencananya. LayHunYeol setuju dengan rencana Baek hyun.

~(~)~)~)~

Morning jam 05.30.. LayHunBaekYeol sudah rapi dengan pakaian mereka. Mereka membuka pintu kamar LayHan dengan pelan. Mereka memasang penyerap suara di sekitar kamar. Lalu dengan pelan mereka mengambil HP Luhan dan mengambil kunci kamar Luhan. Lalu mereka mengunci kamar Luhan, sehingga Luhan tidak bisa mereka memasang penyerap suara, agar saat Luhan berteriak tidak ada yang bisa mendengar.

"Yes!.. berhasil" Baek hyun segera menarik ke 3 patnernya keluar dorm.

"Baekkie.. Cari. Kontak bidadari Luhan, Kan kau bisa menirukan suara Luhan" Perintah Lay.

"ne" Baek hyun menserch nomor di HP luhan.. Namun tiba-tiba Nana menelfon, tertulis di HP Luhan. #My Princess Nana#

"ini, ada yang nelfon" Baek hyun menunjukkan HP Luhan.

"angkat. Hyung!.itu pasti bidadarinya Luhan" Perintah Sehun.

Baek hyun memencet tombol hijau.

"Luhan?.. hari ini jadikan kerumahku" sapa Nana.

Baek hyun menarik nafasnya dan segera menirukan suara Luhan "Ne.. Pasti!"

"ah.. arra, aku akan mengirimkan alamatku lewat SMS, annyeong!" sambung Nana.

"ne" Jawab Baek hyun.

"ah.. Bagus itu.. tanpa kita suruh. Semua sudah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita" Chan yeol tersenyum lebar.

3 detik kemudian SMS nana sudah sampai di HP Luhan.

"ah.. aku tau alamat ini, Ini tidak jauh dari rumahku dulu" sambung Sehun membaca alamat itu. Sehun sekarang sudah bisa menenangkan hatinya . Sehun ingin tau seberapa baik bidadari Luhan itu.

"magnae, menurutmu,dari sini berapa lama perjalanan?" tanya Chan yeol.

"Sekitar 1 jam" Jawab Sehun.

Lalu LayHunBaekYeol berjalan menuju rumah Nana.

"Channie.. Aku capek" Baek hyun menggerutu.

"aish.. Baru sebentar saja" Jawab Chan yeol.

"ne.. hyung! Fighting!" Sehun menyemangati Baek hyun.

Sementara itu di kamar Luhan. Cahaya masuk kedalam ventilasinya. Dan berhasil menembus mata Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya. Luhan segera meraba meja dimana HPnya biasa stay ON. Luhan tidak bisa menemukan HPnya. Luhan duduk di pinggir bibir kasurnya. Lay juga sudah tidak ada lagi kasurnya. Luhan mencari-cari HPnya di bawah kolong, tidak juga dia menemukannya. Luhan lalu berjalan kearah jendela. Namun jendela itu sama sekali tidak bisa di buka. *rupanya 4 serangkai itu telah mengunci jendelanya*

"aish.. Kok gak bisa di buka" Luhan juga mencoba membuka ganggang pintu. Lalu luhan mencari kunci kamarnya di laci. Dan kunci kamarnya juga hilang. Luhan menggaruk garuk kepalanya .

"siapa saja yang diluar.. tolong bukakan pintunya. Aku terjebak di sini" teriak Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Karena 4 serangkai telah memasang penyerap suara.

Luhan terus berteriak, Namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya . Luhan memegang perutnya. Dia sangat lapar #ahh.. satu yang empat serangkai lupa ^MAKANAN# Luhan baring di tempat tidurnya dengan pasrah.

4 serangkai ini belum sampe juga ke rumah Nana. Baek hyun mukanya udah mirip panda nangis, Lay kayak Baby boo, Chan yeol" dari tadi cengengesan. Sehun stay cool.

Baek hyun yang kelihatannya hampir ke habisan nafas, segera merangkulkan tangannya ke Chan yeol. Chan yeol sempat risih. Tapi akhirnya dibiarkannya couplenya ini bertingkah manja. Tiba-tiba HP Luhan berdering.

"ohw.. Nana!" Baek hyun menunjukkan nama yang tertulis di HP Luhan.

"angkat saja.. Bakkie. Bilang kalau Luhan gak jadi datang, Ada panggilan di China" sambung Chan yeol"

Baek hyun mengangkatnya sambil tarik nafas "Owh.. Nana!,Mianhae.. aku gak bisa datang ke rumahmu. Barusan menager Hyung menelfonku. Aku harus ke China sekarang.. Tidak apa-apakan?" Baek hyun meniru logat ngomong Luhan.

"ah.. krea-o? Ne.. gwencana! Hati-hati ya Luhan!" Nana agak kecewa.

"ne.. Gumawo." Baek hyun menutup telfonnya.

"Baek hyun, matikan HP Luhan.. Sebentar lagi kita mau nyampe. Entar ketahuan lagi" perintah Lay.

"ne" Baek hyun segera mematikannya dan dimasukkannya di sela jaketnya.

3 langkah menuju rumah Nana.

"wah.. Ini, rumahnya? Bagus banget" Kagum Lay.

"Channie, Pencet bellnya!" perintah Baek hyun.

"ah.. any-eo.. jantungku berdebar-debar nih. Sehunnie aja" tunjuk Chan yeol kearah Sehun yang dari tadi tetap stay cool.

"ne" Sehun memencet bell dengan cool.

Tet`````` tet````````

Nana yang kecewa kaget mendengar ada yang memencet bell rumahnya. Dengan segera Nana membuka pintu.  
"annyeong!" Sapa Chan yeol yang berdiri di belakang Sehun dengan senyum ala pepsodent.

Nana sangat terkejut melihat 4 namja datang ke rumahnya. Di barisan depan Sehun* couplenya Luhan. Tapi Nana tidak mengenali 3 namja lagi yang berbaris di belakang Sehun.

Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Chan yeol segera maju di depan Sehun "wah.. Yeppo" Baek hyun segera menutup mulutnya. "ah.. annyeong.. Na Baek hyun. Chingunya Luhan yang di utus untuk menghibur princess" Baek hyun menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu menoleh ke belakang "kalau yang dibelakang ini pengawal" Baek hyun tersenyum ala baby face.

"ah.. Any-eo!.. Kami member EXO, aku Lay, Yang ini Chan yeol dan ini Sehun" Lay turun tangan.

"ah.. ne! Silahkan masuk" Nana menyuruh ke empat namja itu masuk.

Ke empat namja ini duduk di ruang tamu Nana yang sangat besar, ruang tamunya di design dengan sangat berseni. "tunggu, Sebentar ya,. Aku mau ngambil minum" Nana pergi ke dapur.

"wah. Luhan beruntung sekali. Nana itu seperti bidadari jatuh dari langit ya, Yeppo!" Kata lay yang dari tadi gak tau kakinya goyang-goyang gak jelas.

"ne.. Dia yeppo, Baik juga. Cocok lah untuk Hannie" Sehun mulai lembut hatinya, Sejujurnya Sehun juga jatuh cinta dengan Nana, Oleh sebab itu dari tadi dia diam saja.

Nana keluar dari dapur, membawa 4 gelas bubble tea dan semangkok kue dan buah.

"ah.. Ini, silahkan di makan." Nana tersenyum.

"ne!" keempat Namja ini menjawab dengan serentak.

"wah.. enak, aku tau pasti kau yang memasaknya!" Puji Chan yeol.

"ah.. gumawo.. Hmm. Kalian Chingu, Luhan. Ini Sehun,Baek hyun, Chan yeol dan Lay" Nana menebar senyum manisnya lagi.

"ne.. ah.. kau bisa menghafal dengan cepat. Luhan menyuruh kami untuk datang kesini, Untuk menghibur mu" Baek hyun boong lagi.

"Ne.. Kau ini , Yeoja chingunya Luhan ya?" Tanya Lay.

"ah.. any-eo.. Aku dan Luhan hanya sebatas teman" Jawab Nana.

"krea-o?, wah.. kalau begitu kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Chan yeol.

"gak Juga, Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk bekerja, jadi sangat sulit bagiku untuk bertemu dengan namja. Oh.. Buy the way, Sehun. Kok diam aja?" Nana mulai memperhatikan Sehun.

"oh.. emang uri magnae itu pendiam" Jawab Chan yeol.

"ne.." Sehun tersenyum.

"krea-o?.." sambung Nana.

"ah.. Jadi aku harus ngomong apa?" Sehun mulai ngomong.

"ah.. any-eo.. Bukan itu maksudku" Jawab Nana.

Keempat Namja ini mengobrol dengan Nana sampai jam menujukkan Pukul 01.00 .. Meraka tidak ingat kalau Luhan belum makan^Oh My!. Meraka tertawa dengan kepolosan Nana dan keramahan Nana. Sehun pun mulai nyaman. Sehun sekarang sudah bisa membiarkan Luhan dengan pilihan hatinya.

Sementara itu...

Di kamar Layhan.

Luhan terlihat sangat pucat, Dia belum makan.. Dan Luhan teringat dengan janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Nana. Yang membuat Luhan bertambah panas dingin. Malah dari tadi, dia berteriak.. tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Luhan memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Menahan rasa laparnya dan badannya sudah mulai memanas.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah

"Suho, Kau melihat Luhan tidak?" Tanya Xiumin.

"kan tadi Baek hyun menelfonku.. dia pergi bersama Luhan,Lay,Sehun dan Chan yeol makan ke luar" Jawab Suho.

"ah.. Tapi aku punya perasaan gak enak" sambung Xiumin.

"ah.. jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak" Jawab Suho.

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat dengan Luhan *yaampun.. Luhan belum makan!"

"Nana.. maafkan kami.. Kami harus segera pergi. Besok kalau ada waktu kami kesini lagi bersama Luhan" Pamit Sehun. Baek hyun, Chan yeol dan Lay menatap Sehun dengan heran.

"ah.. ne, aku senang sekali kalian kesini, Gamsahabnida" senyum Nana.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan segera menarik tangan ke 3 hyungnya ini.

"ah... Nana.. annyeong!" teriak Chan yeol yang di tarik tangannya oleh Sehun.

Diluar rumah sekitar 2 meter dari rumah Nana.

"Sehun.. weo?" tanya Lay.

"Luhan,,, Kita harus cepat. Luhan pasti kelaparan" Sehun berlari di ikuti ke 3 hyungnya.

D.O yang sedang menyiram bunga terkejut melihat 4 namja berlari terburu-buru kearah dalam. D.O tidak melihat Luhan *dimana Luhan?

Baek hyun segera mengeluarkan kuncinya, Begitu terkejutnya 4 namja ini melihat Luhan terbaring lemas. Sehun segera berlari mengambil kompres dan obat. Chan yeol mengecek kening Luhan. Lay segera membuka jendela dan mematikan alat penyerap suara. Baek hyun mengeluarkan HP dan kunci Luhan diam-diam dan memasukkannya ke laci nomor dua.

"Luhan. Kau panas sekali" Chan yeol segera menarik guling Luhan dan menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut.

D.O terkejut, melihat Luhan terbaring lemas di kasur dengan cepat D.O mengambil bubur hangat di dapur.

"hannie!..,ayo minum obatnya" Sehun menyodorkan obat demam dan segelas air putih ke Luhan.

Luhan segera meminumnya. "ah.. gumawo,, Hunnie".

Lalu Sehun mengompres kening Luhan dengan kain. D.O membawa bubur.

"Luhan.. Kok kau bisa disini? Bukannya kau tadi pergi bersama Baek hyun?" tanya D.O menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Luhan.

"any-eo.. aku terkurung disini, HP dan kunci kamarku menghilang, aku sudah berusaha memanggil yang ada di luar.. Namun tidak ada satupun yang mendengar." Jelas Luhan.

Baek hyun mulai deg-deg kan.

Lalu member EXO lainnya, masuk kedalam kamar LayHan melihat 5 namja mengintari tempat tidur Luhan.

"Luhan!, Benar feelingku" Xiumin menyentuh kening Luhan.

".. terus, Kok tadi Baek hyun.. yang membuka kamar?" D.O mulai curuga.

Baek hyun bertambah deg-degkan.

"Yak.. Ini ulah neo ya?" Kris menyambar ke Baek hyun.

"n...ne.. hyung!,tapi bukan aku saja. Chan yeol,Sehun dan Lay juga ikut" Baek hyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"aish!.. Kalian.. Kalian hampir saja membunuh Luhan" Suho mulai naik darah.

"Mianhae!" Jawab LayHunBaekYeol serentak.

"Mian hannie.. aku hanya ingin tau Nana itu seperti apa." Sambung Sehun.

"jadi kalian bertemu Nana?" Chen terkejut.

"ne" Jawab Chan yeol.

"ah.. gwencana" Luhan menyentuh pundak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum . "ok.. aku akan mengundang Nana kesini"

"hah.. ide bagus. Tapi jangan ulangi perbuatan kalian, arreaso?" sambung Suho.

"Ne" Jawab keempat Namja khilaf.

Sehun menelfon Nana. Nana sangat terkejut, dan Sehun mengakui kesalahannya. Nana bisa memakluminya. Dan dengan segera Nana ke dorm EXO.

Nana segera berlari ke kamar LayHan.. di lihatnya kamar itu rame. Saat Nana masuk, semua namja yang ada di sana terpukau melihat Nana.

"Luhan, gwencana?" Nana menyentuh tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"ne" Luhan senang banget, Melihat Nana panik dengan keadaannya.

"wah.. Luhan.. dia benar-benar cantik" Sambung Kris diikuti semua anggukan member lainnya.

"ah.. annyeong!aku Nana." Nana menundukkan kepalanya ke semua member EXO.

Semua member EXO senang dengan kehadiran Nana. Begitu juga denga Luhan, Nana menyuapkan Luhan bubur dan mengompres kening Luhan. Yang membuat semua namja yang ada di situ jeolous!..

"Luhan.. Sakit jangan kelamaan dong" sambung Kai yang berdiri di sudut.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan merasa sangat berterima kasih dengan keempat serangkai, Jadi Luhan gak udah repot-repot minta di manjakan dengan Nana. Dan mengenalkan Nana ke semua member EXO. Sehun juga sepertinya sudah akrab dengan Nana. Luhan sangat bahagia.

_Chapter 3 End!_

Gimana chingu? Author penuh perjuangan nulisnya# kena marah lagi sama umma dan appa author" Menurut readers ceritanya sampe disini aja gak?

Sebenarnya ceritanya belum selesai.

Tapi 3 minggu lagi Author mau UN. Gimana dong?

Doa'in Author dapet nilai bagus ya ^_^

Entar kalau sempat... author lanjut deh.

Chapternya Updatenya agak lama gak apa-apakan?

Gumawo yang udah baca! ^_^

Direview ya chingu.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bubble love chapter 4**_

_Chaaappteerr 4. _

_Haha,,, maaf chingu . fanfictionnya baru bisa update.. kelamaan ya? Hehehe.. maaf banget._

_Author bikin nih fanfiction, karena author sakit hati. Kayaknya author itu cuma dikasih harapan palsu T_T ... hiks..hiks.. nusuk... #ambilkan author 20 dus tisu. Tapi mudah-mudahan chapter 4nya gak kemasukan galau author ya. Keep smile... hehehe  
_

_gumawo..buat yang ngereview chapter sebelumnya_

_Part 4 pake pov ya chingu_

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
saran : bayangin aja kim nana diri kamu._  
_length : Romance,fun,my dream._  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: HunHan,Baekyeol,member EXO and yeppo yeoja "kim nana"_

_**Not yaoi.**_

_Author Pov_

_Di salah satu anak tangga gedung SM ent. Terlihat Luhan sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Suasana pagi yang cerah, secerah jiwanya membuat baby Lu ini tambah imut. Tidak ada terlihat sudut kegelisahan di wajahnya. Namun disisi lain, Sehun terlihat begitu sedih. Tampak jelas dari matanya. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya._

_"Hunnie? Sedang apa?" Rupanya Luhan menyadari kehadiran Sehun dan segera menghampirinya._

_"Hyung!.. kau disini." Sehun hanya tersenyum._

_"Hunnie? Hunnie sedih?" Tanya Luhan lagi yang melihat kesedihan dimata Sehun._

_"ah.. tidak hyung!" Sehun berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan sedihnya._

_"Hunnie, kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada hyung" sambung Luhan._

_Sehun terdiam..._

_Sehun Pov_

_Haruskah Luhan hyung mengetahuinya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Mengapa aku merasa ingin sekali memiliki Nana? Ada apa denganku? Nana itu punya Luhan. Aku tidak boleh merebutnya. Tapi kenapa hati ini terus memaksaku? _

_"Sehun?" Luhan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku._

_"ne.. hyung!" jawabku._

_"ayo.. ceritakan" Hannie menyentuh bahuku._

_Tidak.. Aku tidak boleh memberitahu Hannie._

_"tidak apa-apa kok hyung.. Hunnie cuma tidak enak badan saja" Aku mencoba tersenyum._

_"Jinja-eo? Hunnie kalo sedih kasih tau hyung ya. Hyung bisa bantu Sehun kok" Luhan tersenyum kepadaku._

_"nih.. biar hunnie hyung enakan." Luhan memberiku bubble tea kesukaanku._

_"ne,, gumawo hyung" Aku tersenyum._

_Hyung , kau sangat tulus. Aku tidak tega membuatmu sedih. Aku tidak mau kita terpecah. Aku ingin melihat senyummu ini setiap hari._

_Author Pov_

_Matahari sudah mulai naik. Sehun berjalan-jalan untuk mencari makan siang. Sekalian untuk menghibur dirinya dengan perasaannya yang tak karuan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu mewah. _

_Saat Sehun membuka pintu restoran, Sehun terkejut melihat Nana yang sedang makan disana sendirian. Dia makan dengan lahapnya. Sehun segera menghampiri Nana._

_"Hai~" Sehun tersenyum._

_"ne" Nana menghentikan suapan yang hampir mendarat di mulutnya._

_"Sehun.. kau disini. Duduk" Nana mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di depannya._

_"Ne.." Sehun duduk dengan senang hati._

_"kau mau makan apa?" tanya Nana._

_"iya. Sebentar aku pesan dulu" Sehun segera pergi memesan makanan._

_Sehun Pov_

_Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Nana sekarang. Tapi aku harus ingat Nana bukanlah milikku. Aku harus bisa menahan diriku. Cinta itu juga tidak harus memiliki. _

_Aku membawa pesananku menuju meja Nana._

_"Aku makan ya, kau mau?" tawarku._

_"tidak usah. Ini saja aku belum habis" jawab Nana sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya membuatku ingin melayang._

_Sendok demi sendok nasi masuk kedalam mulutku. Ditengah keheningan aku mulai bicara "Nana, Kau tidak bekerja?"_

_"Na-eo? O.. iya aku masuk sip sore. hmm.. Sehun, Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya sambil memasukkan sesuapan nasi lagi kemulutnya._

_ "Hari ini EXO sedang free" jawabku._

_"Luhan? Dia juga libur kan? Sehun, Nanti ajak aku bertemu Luhan ya" hah' dia membicarakan Luhan. Hmm.. Iya,dia emang cocok dengan Luhan. Kecerian,senyumnya sama rasanya saat aku berada disamping Luhan._

_"ne.." jawabku._

_Selesai makan . Aku berjalan bersama Nana untuk pergi ke dorm EXO. Dia selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Dia sama seperti Luhan. Aku harus memendam rasaku terhadapnya._

_Di luar ku lihat baekyeol yang sedang asik makan gorengan. _

_Lalu aku ajak Nana masuk kedalam dorm._

_Luhan duduk di sofa sambil main game._

_"Nana, Itu Luhan" tunjukku._

_Luhan langsung mematikan gamenya._

_"Nana Kau kesini bersama Hunnie? Hah.. terima kasih Hunnie sudah mengantar Nana kesini" Luhan menepuk pundakku._

_" Terima kasih Sehun" sambung Nana._

_Lalu Luhan menarik tangan Nana dan mengajaknya bermain game bersama. Aku ? aku mengutuskan tidak mengganggu mereka. Lalu aku menghampiri Baekyeol._

_"Sehun-ah? Kau pergi sana! Kami sedang pacaran nih" Chanyeol pabbo itu mendorongku._

_Kau tau perasaanku sekarang sedang sedih, Tapi tak ada satupun yang memperdulikanku. Lebih baik aku pergi. _

_Author Pov_

_Sehun dengan segera menghilang dari hadapan baekyeol. Luhan yang tiba-tiba teringat Sehun, segera bangkit dari duduknya._

_"baekkie. Mana Hunnie?" tanya Luhan yang tidak melihat Sehun disana._

_"tidak tahu" jawab baekkie yang asik menyuapi chanyeol dengan es krimnya._

_"aish" Luhan mempoutkan pipinya, dan segera menememui Nana._

_"Nana, Sehun menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak, gajja,cari Sehun" Luhan menarik tangan Nana tanpa persetujuan Nana._

_Sementara itu Sehun berada di sebuah taman yang bisa dikatakan sangat sepi. Taman itu adalah taman tempat Sehun lari jika ia sangat sedih. Dia selalu duduk dibawah pohon sakura. Dari kecil Sehun sudah menghabiskan waktunya disini. Yang pertama mengajaknya kesini itu adalah seseorang namja tampan yang baru 2 bulan meninggal dunia akibat kanker yang dideritanya. Bisa dikatakan sekarang Sehun benar-benar sangat kesepian dan satu-satunya orang yang pernah di ajak Sehun kesini adalah Luhan._

_Sehun Pov_

_Sehun apa yang kau pikirkan. Biarkan mereka bahagia. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku tidak boleh membuat Luhan hyung bingung. Perasaan kan bisa aku pendam. Lagi pula tidak boleh aku merenggut kebahagian Luhan. _

_Angin lembut menyentuh pipiku, tiba-tiba aku teringat pada Park Joo Hyun. Orang yang selalu datang disaat aku menangis di sini, tapi semenjak kepergiannya hari-hariku menjadi sepi. _

_"Sehunnie.. sudah ku duga kau disini" Luhan menepuk punggungku dengan senyumnya yang cute disampingnya tetap saja masih ada Nana._

_"Sehun-ah. Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Nana tiba-tiba menyentuh keningku. Dengan segera aku menepis tangan Nana pelan._

_"ah.. ani-eo..aku hanya mencari udara segar disini" bantahku lalu tersenyum._

_"Sehun, Kau pasti ada masalah. Hyung, bisa merasakannya. Hunnie, ayo cerita sama hyung." Bujuk Luhan sambil merangkul bahuku._

_"any-eo.. aku baik-baik saja hyung" Aku berusaha mengeluarkan senyumku._

_"kau bohong Sehun. Aku bisa liat dari matamu" Luhan masih saja memaksaku._

_"ah.. sudah ku bilang hyung, aku tidak apa-apa!" Aku jengkel dengan Luhan yang memaksaku. Lalu aku bangkit dan lari mengendarai motorku meninggalkan Luhan dan Nana yang bingung melihatku._

_Di balik helmku, air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak tau harus kemana sekarang? Lebih baik aku pulang ke dorm dan mengunci kamarku. Aku ingin sendirian._

_Baekhyun Pov_

_Hah.. dorm sekarang sepi. Malah gak ada Channie, tuh anak dijemput sama Appanya. Katanya mau ada acara keluarga. Ya.. aku hanya bisa duduk di teras sambil memperhatikan jalan yang sepi.  
Oh ya.. Sehun, kemana dia? Aku sangat suka mengusilinya. Tapi sekarang dia ntah kemana._

_Eh.. itukan motornya Sehun. Uh.. akhirnya dia pulang. Emang panjanglah umur si maknae. Sehun segera turun dari motornya dan melepas helmnya. Lalu dia segera pergi kearahku._

_"Sehun~ akhirnya kau pulang" Aku menyapa Sehun, Tapi Sehun tidak melihat kearahku. Eh dia malah lurus pergi kearah pintu yang ada disampingku. Eh.. kenapa anak ini? Hmm.. tunggu sebentar, Kenapa muka sehun merah? Dilengkapi oleh air mata yang turun dari pipinya. Maknae menangis. Omo. Pasti gara-gara Luhan._

_"Sehun! kau kenapa?" Aku mengejar Sehun yang segera lari menunju kamarnya,masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidak lupa menutup pintunya._

_Aku berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya Sehun, ih anak ini menguncinya. "Yak! Sehun. Kau kenapa begini?" Aku berteriak dari luar pintu kamarnya._

_"Sehun?" Aku memanggilnya sekali lagi. Namun tidak ada satu katapun, eh mungkin satu nafaspun yang kudengar._

_"Baekhyun? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Tiba-tiba umma EXO muncul dari belakangku dengan muka panik._

_"Molla.. Sehun tiba-tiba saja datang dengan air mata di pipinya dan langsung menuju kamarnya, Dan sekarang dia mengunci kamarnya" Jawabku._

_"Sehun? ini Kyungso hyung. Ayo buka pintunya" D.O berusaha memanggil Sehun, Namun hasilnya sama sepertiku._

_"Sudahlah hyung, Uri maknae perlu sendiri sekarang" sambungku._

_"hmm.. Ne. Tapi gak seperti biasanya Sehun begini. Kalau dia sedih pasti dia akan menceritakannya pada hyung-hyungnya._

_"sudahlah hyung, ayo kita makan dulu." Ajak ku kemeja makan._

_Luhan Pov_

_Pikiranku saat ini hanya terpokus oleh Sehun. Sambil mengendarai Mobilku. Aku merasa bersalah sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan? Aku ini memang pabo. Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun menbentakku. Mungkin aku sudah melukainya. Aku bisa merasakannya, Dadaku juga sesak saat ini. Sehun? kau dimana? _

_"Luhan?, Kau kenapa?" Nana menyadarkanku, ah. Aku lupa, Nana masih disampingku._

_"Tidak. Aku hanya bingung, sekarang kita harus kemana?" Jawab Luhan._

_"sebaiknya kau pulang ke dorm,untuk menenangkan pikiranmu" saran Nana._

_"ne,tapi sebelumnya aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Luhan tersenyum hangat kearah Nana._

_**Di dorm**_

_Dorm kelihatan sepi, iya mungkin karena hari ini member EXO boleh kemana saja yang mereka mau. Aku segera membuka pintu. Ternyata disitu ada Baekhyun dan D.O yang sedang asik makan sup._

_"hah.. Luhan hyung , ayo bergabung." Ajak Baekhyun._

_Aku duduk disamping D.O , dan D.O memberiku semangkok sup "ayo makan dulu, baru nanti kita bicarakan tentang Sehun"_

_"Ne" aku melahap sup buatan D.O _

_2 menit kami makan, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat lagi dengan Sehun "Sehun? dia sudah makan?" tanyaku._

_"oh. Iya.. kami lupa" cengir Baekhyun._

_"ah. Kalian ini, Luhan segera mengambil mangkok di depannya , dan memasukkan sup hingga penuh kedalam mangkok itu" Luhan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. D.O dan Baekhyun hanya bisa bengong. Mana mungkin tuh maknae makan sebanyak itu._

_"Yak! Kalian, kenapa kalian bengong? Cepat beritahu aku dimana Sehunnie?" sambungku agak meninggikan suaraku._

_"Di...dia dikamarnya" Jawab D.O _

_Aku segera menuju kamar Sehun yang berada di sebelah kamarku._

_Sehun Pov_

_Dadaku serasa sakit sekali. Aku tidak kuat lagi, Aku hanya memeluk "author(?) #ralat __ gulingku erat-erat. Air mataku tak kunjung berhenti mengalir, aku tidak bisa mengontrol jiwaku sendiri. Aku tidak tau. Aku ini apa? Aku ini sampah yang hanya bisa membuat Luhan hyung bingung. Aku apa aku ada di dunia ini? _

_"Sehun? ayolah buka pintunya, Ini Luhan hyung." Terdengar olehku suara lembut Hannie._

_Aku tidak kuat membuka pintu, Aku tak kuat menahan sakitnya hatiku ini, yang telah membuat Luhan bingung. Mungkin sakit, saat aku bentak dia tadi. Sungguh aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku._

_"Sehun? ayolah buka pintunya. Hannie membawakan sup untukmu. Kau pasti laparkan? Hannie ingin memelukmu." Aku semakin tidak kuat mendengar suara Luhan. Aku hanya bisa menangis disini. Aku ini terlalu cengeng._

_Author Pov_

_"aku tidak bisa, Aku harus membuka pintu Sehun secara paksa" Luhan meletakkan supnya di meja. Dan mendobrak pintu Kamar Sehun._

_Domr.. sekali dobrakkan,pintu kamar Sehun terbuka._

_Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Lalu Luhan mengambil supnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Lalu Luhan duduk di bibir kasur sehun dan membuka selimut Sehun perlahan._

_Luhan tidak kuat melihat Sehun yang memegang gulingnya dengan gemetaran, Lalu Luhan menarik badan Sehun dan segera memeluknya._

_"Hunnie.. Maafkan Hannie ya" Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun yang lembut._

_Hiks.. Hiks... Hiks... Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia merasa nyaman saat dipeluk oleh Hannie. Sakit didadanya mulai berkurang._

_Luhan melepaskan pelukannya "Hunnie. Kau tidak boleh menangis, aku tidak kuat melihatmu menangis." Luhan menghapus air mata Sehun dengan jempolnya._

_Sehun tidak bisa menjawabnya, dia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ketulusan hyungnya._

_"Nah gitu dong" Luhan memeluk lagi tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Luhan Tau, Sehun membutuhkan pelukannya. _

_Baekhyun dan D.O hanya bisa melihat mereka dari jauh. _

_"Baekkie. Kita sebaiknya jangan mengganggu mereka, mending kita bersi'in kebun yuk" ajak D.O menarik tangan Baekhyun. #aduh. Hari gini? Masih ada aja tukang kebun rajin. Sekalian ya mas D.O bersi'in kebun author juga. LOL_

_Sudah 3 jam #waduh,ralat deh# 5 menit HunHan berpelukan._

_Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. "Hunnie, belum makan kan? Ayo makan, Hannie suapin ya?" Luhan segera mengambil supnya dan menyuapkannya pada mulut Sehun._

_Sesak didada Sehun sekarang sudah hilang, begitu juga dengan Luhan. "aa.. Buka mulutmu, pesawat mau mendarat" Luhan membuat Lelucon ala anak bayi untuk Babynya Sehun._

_Hingga 3 suapan. Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun tertawa. Luhan lega melihat tawa Sehun. _

_"hyung.. Maafkan Sehun ya. Sehun sudah membuat hyung bingung dan membentakmu" Akhirnya suara maknae ini keluar._

_"ah.. akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Tidak apa-apa kok Hunnie. Kalau Hunnie tidak mau memberitahu hyung, hyung tak akan memaksanya." Luhan kembali menyuapi Sehun._

_Sehun melahap lagi suapan yang diberikan Luhan. "Tapi hyung.. Kau tidak marahkan?"_

_"tidak.. Aku tidak mau memaksamu Hunnie. Lagi pula, semua yang kau rasakan tidak muthlak kau beritahukan pada hyung." Senyum Luhan._

_"tapi, hyung.. aku akan memberitahukan pada hyung. Jika aku sudah siap" Sambung Sehun._

_"memberitahu? Memberitempe aja deh." Luhan membuat lelucon yang membuat Sehun tertawa lagi._

_#hyung, aku tidak kuat melihat senyummu yang begitu tulus itu, Aku akan berusaha menghapus rasa cintaku pada Nana. Nana milikmu. Kau lah yang berhak memilikinya. Aku sangat mencintai Hyungku, aku tidak mau melukainya# dalam hati Sehun_

_"Hunnie.. Kau ini manja sekali. Ayo gantian dong. Suapin hyung!" sambung Luhan._

_"Ne.. Ini hyung.. pesawat mau tandas untukmu" Sehun memasukkan sesuap nasi kemulut Luhan, hingga membuat mulut Luhan penuh._

_"aish.. kau ini!.." Luhan mengambil minum untuk menelan sup yang penuh dalam mulutnya._

_"ahahhahaha.. kau lucu sekali hyung" Tawa Sehun lagi._

_Luhan pov_

_Senang rasanya mendengar tawa Sehun. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarnya, semenjak aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan Nana. Hyung tau Sehun, Kau begitu karena aku kan? Bahkan aku bisa rasakan kalau kau juga jatuh cinta pada Nana. Aku yakin itu. Tapi hyung tidak mau membicarakan ini di depanmu saat ini. Ini akan menghancurkan hatimu saja. Sungguh Hyung tidak kuat melihatmu menangis. Tapi hyung yakin, Nana akan jatuh ditangan salah satu diantara kita, atau mungkin tidak pada siapa-siapa. Itu terserah pada yang diatas. Yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah kau Sehun~~~_

_I can do for you, because you only one for me. ^^_

_~(~()~)~_

_Chapter 4 end~~~ hehehe... ini belum selesai loh chingu. _

_Maaf ya.. ceritanya sekarang fokus ke HunHan._

_Di review ya chingu.. Gumawo~_

_Tau gak namja author selingkuh loh. Hiks hiks.. Peluk dong. Author doain dia bahagia sama selingkuhannya. Dan author dapet yang baru yang 11.12 sama Hunhan. Amin~~~~ hehehehe Jadi curhat._

_Tunggu Chapter 5 ya!_

_Kita lihat Hunhan bisa bertahan atau tidak? Maunya sih iya.. hehehe_

_Review.. please __ yang puasa , pahalanya makin banyak deh ._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bubble love chapter 5**_

_Chaaappteerr 5. _

_Uhaaaaa... Seneng banget nerima reviews membangun.. gumawo ya~_

_Hayo yang buka.. jangan sekedar lewat aja dong.. di baca dengan seksama dan di review ya. _

_gumawo..buat yang ngereview chapter sebelumnya_

_bulan ramadahan gini enaknya buat fanfiction. Yakan? , mungkin buat para readers baca fanfiction.. _

_yang baca masuk surga . amin~~_

_kali ini gak pake pov ya chingu.. EXO-K MOMENT ada sedikit disini_

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
saran : bayangin aja kim nana diri yang pas romancenya aja ya!_  
_length : Romance,fun,my dream._  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: HunHan,Baekyeol,member EXO and yeppo yeoja "kim nana"_

_~~~(135790)~~~_

Sehun berdiri dengan gaya manlynya di bawah pohon yang gak terlalu jauh dari gedung SM entertaiment. Entah apa yang membuat namja ganteng ini berada dibawah pohon kayak kuntilanak, Mungkin dia kepanasan. Bisa dilihat dari keringatnya yang gak kelihatan. #author udah mulai gila.

"Sehun!" panggil seorang namja cute turun dari tangga.

"Hannie " Sehun tersenyum melihat namja yang di depan dia adalah Luhan.

"Ngapain Hunnie disini?" Tanya Luhan

"ah gak ada hyung,kebetulan aja hyung liat aku disini, Baru sebentar kok aku disini" Sehun menutupi kalau dia kepanasan. Padahal udah 2 jam dia dibawah pohon.

"krea-o?" Luhan tidak percaya.

"ah.. kau ini hyung. Jangan memasang tampang begitu. Oh iya.. hyung kok bawa koper? Mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh. Iya.. Hunnie. Hannie mau ke China. Hunnie, hyung boleh minta tolong gak?" Jawab Luhan.

"ne. Apa saja Hunnie lakukan untuk Hyung" Jawab Sehun dengan senyum hangatnya.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun "Aku 2 hari di China, Aku bingung siapa yang akan menjaga Nana. Semua member EXO gak ada yang bisa kupercaya, Kecuali Hunnieku, Hunnie maukan menjaga Nana? Belakangan ini Nana kelihatan pucat. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya."

"Jinja-eo? Kasihan sekali Nana. Oke hyung. Sehun akan melakukannya untuk Hyung" dengan muka yang agak ragu,tapi ditutup-tutupi. Sebenarnya ini berat bagi Sehun, Dia sekarang lagi berusaha menghapus rasanya pada Nana. Sulit bagi Sehun,Jika dia harus menjaga Nana. Tapi demi Luhan, Sehun akan melakukannya.

Luhan yang tau sudut muka Sehun segera menembak "Kau ini, Cinta itu harus diperjuangkan. Kita kan sama-sama pejuang !.. hyung pergi dulu ya. Hyung titip Nana. Sehun jaga kesehatan ya" Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun bengong mendengar perkataan Luhan yang membaca pikirannya.

#apakah Luhan mengetahui semuanya? Bagaimana ia bisa tau? Luhan hyung , jeongmal mianhae.# Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. siapa tau dia bertemu dengan Nana.

()~)~(~)

Disudut jalan, terlihat Nana yang sedang berjalan lambat sambil memegang kepalanya. Mukanya kelihatan pucat. Tit.. *ada sms : Hp Nana berdering, Dia segera melihatnya.

**From: DeerLu**

** Nana. Mianhae.. Aku sekarang tidak ada di korea. Aku sekarang akan pergi ke China untuk 2 hari. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Jaga kesehatanmu Nana!. Saranghaeo~ Aku sudah menyuruh seorang malaikat untukmu" ^_^**

Nana tersenyum membacanya, Luhan selalu memperhatikannya. Namun yang Nana bingung dimana malaikat itu? Nana tidak bisa berfikir sekarang. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Tubuhnya yang kurus rasanya ingin terbang. Tiba-tiba tubuh Nana oleng. Nana merasakan ada seseorang yang menahannya.

"Nana! Kau sakit. Mukamu pucat sekali" Sehun menahan tubuh Nana.

Nana hanya bisa membuka matanya sebentar melihat sosok malaikat tampan menahan tubuhnya. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya.

"Nana.. Kau pingsan" Sehun segera menggendong Nana. Dan memberhentikan mobil di depannya.

Sehun hanya bisa panik melihat Nana. Mukanya sangat pucat, Untung saja dia bertemu dengan Nana. Nana terbaring di paha Sehun. sesekali Sehun mengelus rambut Nana dengan lembut.

Saat tiba dirumah sakit, Sehun kembali menggendong Nana . dengan cepat dia pergi keruang UGD.

"suster, tolong!" Sehun segera membaringkan Nana di kasur pasien yang disediakan suster.

Sehun menunggu diluar dengan khawatir. Dia mondar mandir, saking khawatirnya.

Setelah 30 menit Sehun menunggu, Dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD.

"Dokter? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sehun panik.

"dia hanya mengalami kecapean, jadi tenanglah" Jawab Dokter.

"ne, bolehkah aku menemuinya?" Sambung Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"iya. Sebentar lagi kami akan memindahkannya kekamar pasien. Jadi setelah itu kau boleh menemuinya" Jawab dokter menepuk pundak Sehun dan segera berlalu.

Nana keluar dari ruangan UGD dan segera dipindahkan kekamar pasien. Sehun mengekor dari belakang. Pintu kamar pasien di tutup. Sehun menunggu diluar. Seorang suster keluar dari kamar Nana. "kau boleh menemuinya"

Sehun tersenyum, Lalu dengan pelan Sehun membuka kamar Nana. Dilihatnya Nana begitu kelihatan pucat terbaring dikasurnya.

"Sehun~" Panggil Nana dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Sehun segera duduk di samping Nana. "kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu"

Nana tersenyum, Karena Luhan mengirimkan malaikat yang sangat tulus ini.

"hmm.. Kau belum makan kan? Ayo makan" Sehun menegakkan sandaran kasur Nana. Dan mengambil semangkuk sup di meja.

"aaaa~" Sehun menyuapkan sesendok sup kemulut Nana. Yang berhasil membuat Sehun deg-deg kan. Sehun menelan sedikit ludahnya. Lalu memegang dadanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Nana yang bingung dengan sikap Sehun.

"hah.. Any-eo!, ayo makan lagi" Sehun menyuapkan suapan kedua ke mulut Nana.

Nana hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Namja tampan yang begitu tulus padanya. Nana merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sehun. Nana sedikit menyukai Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak tau itu.

"Sehun. gumawo~" Potong Nana.

"hah.. ne~. Aku disuruh oleh Luhan untuk menjagamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kau dimana tadi. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan. Lalu aku melihatmu." Senyum Sehun.

#dia begitu tampan saat tersenyum# Dalam hati Nana.

Hingga suapan terakhir. Nana dapat merasakan tulusnya Sehun.

"Nana~ makanannya sudah habis. Kau sekarang tidur, ne." Sehun menaruh makanannya dan menurunkan sandaran kasur Nana.

"Ne" Nana tersenyum . Lalu Sehun menutupi tubuh Nana dengan selimut.

"Pejamkan matamu" perintah Sehun.

"Ne.. angel" Nana segera munutup matanya.

Sehun bertambah deg-degkan mendengar Nana memanggilnya angel. Sehun tidak kuat dengan jantungnya yang dari tadi berdrumband. Tapi Sehun harus bisa menahannya.

"Lalu Sehun duduk di samping Nana. Sambil melihat mata Nana saat tidur. Jantung Sehun semakin berdetak kencang melihat wajah Nana yang innoencent itu. Jantung Sehun berdetak berlebihan, hingga dia tidak sanggup menahannya. Lalu dengan cepat Sehun keluar dari kamar Nana.

"Hah~.. aku bisa gila!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya. "eh,jantung.. Bisa gak sih kau berdetak disaat yang tepat?" Sehun berbicara pada jantungnya. #gila kali mas Sehun *ditabok Sehun

Sementara itu di kamar Nana. Nana membuka matanya, sebenarnya dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia melihat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya tadi, membuatnya bingung. "Sehun-ah? Kau kenapa?" Panggil Nana dari dalam.

Sehun yang mendengarnya segera masuk kedalam kamar Nana lagi "Mianhae. Aku ingin ketoilet sebentar,Nanti aku akan kembali" Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Nana.

Sehun langsung ketoilet lalu mencuci mukanya. Sehun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dikaca "Sehun-ah~ kau harus bisa menahan perasaanmu. Nana milik Luhan." Lalu Sehun mencuci mukanya sekali lagi "Yak, Sehun-ah.. itukan kewajibanmu, setidaknya sementara waktu kau menjaga Nana. Setelah Luhan kembali, Kau harus menghilang,.. Hwating. Sehun!" Sehun kembali menyemangati dirinya. Lalu dilapnya mukanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Luhan sewaktu dia berulang tahun dulu.

Sehun membuka ganggang pintu kamar Nana dengan pelan. Dilihatnya Nana sudah tertidur. Sehun lalu duduk disamping Nana. Dan mengelus rambut Nana pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun bernyanyi pelan. Walau suaranya agak aneh.

Maybe.. God sent me to entertain you~  
Maybe.. God sent me to be your angel~  
But.. I can't love you because you not mine  
Now.. Please sleep beside me~  
Sleep now~~ and Nice dream.

#itu lagu apaan ya Hun? Huaaaa *ditabok Sehun.

Nana bisa mendengarkan suara Sehun. Nana tersenyum, walau Sehun sebenarnya cadel S dan gak bisa bahasa inggris. Sehun menghentikan nyanyiannya dan dia tertidur.

(~)()~))~

Sementara itu di dorm. EXO-K lagi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Baekyeol asik dengan camera baru Chanyeol. D.O dan Kai asik dengan masak-memasak mereka. Suho asik SMS an sama menager EXO tentang album mereka "wolf"

Suho kesepian karena sejak pagi Sehun gak pulang-pulang #kayak bang toyib aja. Biasanya kalau gini, Kalau gak ada kekasihnya Luhan, pasti Sehun ngajakin Suho beli donat bentuk hati" #Hah?. Gak tau apa maksudnya. Yang penting Sehun tersenyum sudah membuat appa EXO ini tenang.

Suho lalu menelfon Sehun.

#Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidur eh maksudnya gak aktif~ tit.. tit

"ah.. kemana anak itu?" Suho mulai prustasi. Lalu dia keluar melihat Baekyeol asik foto-foto alay.

"Yak.. Kalian berdua tau dimana Sehun?" tanya Suho.

Baekyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Yak!" Suho merebut camera Chanyeol dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Hyung! Kembalikan kamera Channie" Rengek Baekhyun.

"tidak bisa,, ini kamera aku sita" Suho berlalu meninggalkan Baekyeol yang mau demo.

Lalu Suho pergi mengendarai motor gedenya. Ia ingin mencari Sehun. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan baby EXO ini.

~(~)~)~)~

Nana terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya Sehun tertidur ala anak SMA tidur dimeja saat sekolah. Nana tidak tau kenapa sekarang dia mulai menyukai Sehun. Tapi Nana tidak bisa mencintai Luhan maupun Sehun. Karena mereka bukanlah jodoh Nana. Keadaannya sekarang yang membuat Nana berfikir begitu.

Sehun sadar dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya Nana sedang memperhatikannya. Sehun jadi salting. Sehun segera mengucek matanya.

"Nana.. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Sambung Sehun.

"kau kelihatan begitu lelah, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu" Jawab Nana.

"Ah.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecek HPnya.

"OMO.. Hpku mati. Pasti Suho hyung mencariku. Ottokhae?" Sehun menekan-nekan tombol hpnya.

"tidak apa-apa Sehun. Kau boleh pulang dulu. Aku disini sendirian tidak apa-apa. Kau harus mandi dulu dan makan" sambung Nana.

"Tapi.." sambung Sehun.

"iya.. Kau boleh pulang" Nana tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak Sehun.

"hmm.. ne.. gumawo.. Aku janji, aku akan kembali secepatnya" Sehun menundukkan badannya dan meninggalkan Nana.

Sehun segera berlari keluar rumah sakit. Dia lupa membawa motor gedenya. Jadi Sehun harus berjalan kaki menuju dorm. Sehun berjalan dengan pelan. Karena sekarang sedang turun salju. Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke jaketnya. Perutnya semakin memberontak. Sehun lupa membawa dompet dan motornya. Dan dia sekarang hanya di temani oleh Hpnya yang mati. Dia sangat bingung.

Tiba-tiba motor gede berhenti menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sehun? kau kemana saja? Kau kenapa tidak bilang hyung? Kau ini mengkhawatirkan hyung saja!" Suho membuka tutup helmnya dan membuka jaketnya dan di selimutkannya ketubuh Sehun.

"ayo.. cepat naik. Hpmu tidak aktif lagi. Ini salju, aku takut kau membeku" sambung Suho.

"mianhae hyung. Tadi hp Sehun habis baterai." Sehun naik di motor Suho.

"o begitu.. Lain kali kalau mau pergi jangan lupa isi baterai HP, bawa motor dan bawa dompet. Aeraseo?" Suho kembali menasehati Sehun layaknya seorang appa.

"ne~~ Appa.. Kau cerewet sekali~~" Sehun mencibir Suho.

"Kalau aku tidak begini, kau bisa mati" sambung Suho mengerem motornya dan melaju dengan kencang menuju dorm.

**Dorm**

D.O dan Kai mempersiapkan untuk makan siang. Baekyeol duduk di sofa dengan manis menunggu makanan hangat. Walaupun mereka masih bete sama Suho.

"2S pulang" sahut Suho dari pintu.

"Yaampun! Sehun kau pucat sekali." D.O membuka jaket Sehun dan memberikan Sehun secangkir coklat hangat yang rencananya untuk Kai.

Kai manyum panjang melihat D.O memberikan cintanya kepada baby EXO.

"ne.. gumawo hyung" Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil melirik sedikit kearah Kai.

"yasudah.. Suho kau duduk dulu sana. Sehun ayo duduk disamping hyung. Kau makan yang banyak ya" Member EXO bengong melihat D.O memberikan 2 porsi ke Sehun.

"mwooo? Kalian juga mau? Masak sendiri dong. Kalian cuma punya jatah satu porsi" D.O membagi-bagikan porsi makannya.

"ih.. Umma.. Ini terlalu sedikit untukku" Rengek chanyeol.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku Umma! Nanti ku jadikan kau daging panggang. Kalau tak suka, tak usah dimakan!" D.O mulai esmosi.

Baekhyun yang mau ikut-ikutan protes segera memendam amarahnya. Karena takut dengan muka sangar D.O . dan kai hanya bisa diam.

"Aku mana?" sambung Suho.

"Ini" D.O memberikan seporsi ramen dan secangkir coklat panas.

Suho tersenyum lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"hyung? Aku juga mau coklat panas" sambung Kai.

"Ini ambil punya hyung" D.O memberikan coklat panasnya ke Kai.

"Ah.. gumawo hyung" Kai memeluk D.O

"Yak! Jangan beradegan mesra disini" sambung Chanyeol yang sudah panas hatinya.

Kemudian Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang "kau``` kan ada aku" baekhyun tersenyum .

Suho hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Menurutnya yang paling normal di EXO cuma dirinya. Wkwkwkwkwkww..

Baekyeol dapet es cendol, soalnya coklat panasnya cuma ada 3 gelas. Mereka makan dengan Damainya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ###########

Mereka gak puasa ya.. palah.. wkwkwk

(~)~~)~)~)

Dinginnya malam, tidak membuat tekat Sehun berkurang untuk menjaga Nana. Sehun sekarang sedang memasang gwiyomi di depan Nana. Yang membuat Nana semakin suka dengan Sehun. Kali ini Sehun tidak lupa lagi dengan pesan Suho. Sehun bilang dia ada acara diluar dan hal asil appa EXO ini mengizinkannya.

"hahahaha.. kau imut sekali Sehun" sambung Nana.

"hahaha.. ne,, banyak yang bilang begitu" Sehun pipinya jadi merah.

"oh ya.. lusa kan Luhan sudah balik dari China. Aku mau kita jalan-jalan bareng ya" Usul Nana sambil memasukkan buah anggur kemulutnya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "tapi..."

"kenapa? Aku dan Luhan belum resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih kok. Aku hanya ingin berjalan dengan HunHan, ayolah kau harus mau.. Ini permintaan terakhirku" bujuk Nana.

"permintaan terakhir? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau hanya kecapean biasa Nana." Sambung Sehun.

#Sehun maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa meberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Terlalu juga tidak tau tentang ini.# dalam hati Nana

"ayolah Sehun!... Please..."

"ne..ne..ne" jawab Sehun pake suaranya yang kayak baby itu.

Nana tersenyum ..

"Nana.. sudah waktunya kau tidur. Ayo tidur. Aku bacakan cerita ya!" Sehun mengambil buku diatas meja.

"ah.. aku tidak mau cerita. Aku maunya kau bernyanyi" Pinta Nana.

"Tapi aku bukan penyanyi, suaraku aneh. Aku seorang dancer dan rapper" Sehun mulai ragu.

"Ya.. aku pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi. Aku mau kau bernnyanyi. Ayolah sehun" Nana menyentuh tangan Sehun. yang membuat Sehun deg-deg kan lagi.

"kau mendengarku bernyanyi waktu itu?" Sehun shock

"ne~~. Ayolah Sehun nyanyi~" rengek Nana.

"iya. Iya.. aku coba" Sehun mulai bernyanyi.

Oh, geochin salme shideureo galttae geudaega naege dagawa  
Eoreo buteun geu maeume soneul daen sungan  
naye salmeun shijak dwae sseumeul

Geudae jichigo himdeulttae budi geu yeopjariye nareul igehae  
Bagiman han sarangeul dashi deurilsu ige isalmi kkeunagi jeone

#mas Sehun artinya apa?

"nih thor

Oh, saat ini hidup melewati melenyap, Anda datang padaku  
Saat aku menyentuh hati beku, hidup saya dimulai  
Bila Anda lelah dan mengalami kesulitan  
Tolong beritahu saya tetap di sisi Anda  
Sehingga saya bisa memberikan kembali kepada Anda cinta yang saya baru

#chie.. chie..

"diam lu thor"

#lanjut~~~~~~~/tutup muka takut ditabok sama mas Sehun/

Nana tertidur nyenyak mendengar suara Sehun yang standard itu. Biasanya Luhan yang bernyanyi untuknya. Namun Luhan sekarang sedang sibuk.

Sehun tersenyum lalu dia ikut-ikutan tertidur.

(~)~(~)

Paginya. Nana sudah boleh pulang. Sehun membonceng Nana kerumahnya. Dan Sehun juga yang memasak untuk Nana. Di siapkannya susu. Lalu di suapkannya nasi dengan sup bautannya pada Nana.

"gumawo.. Sehun~" Senyum Nana.

"ne~" jawab Sehun.

"Hari ini Luhan hyung pulang dari China,aku mau menjemputnya. Kau disini saja ya." Lalu Sehun meninggalkan Nana.

#hari ini hari terakhirku untuk menutup perasaanku pada Nana#dalam hati Sehun dibalik pintu, lalu pergi mengendarai motor gedenya menjemput Luhan.

**Dibandara**

Sehun memperhatikan setiap sudut bandara. Dan akhirnya dia melihat Luhan.

"Luhan hyung!" Sehun berlari kearah Luhan.

"Hunnie.. Aku merindukanmu." Senyum Luhan.

"Nado hyung."Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Oh ya, kau menjaga Nana kan?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah melaksanakannya hyung. Kemarin Nana masuk rumah sakit." Jawab Sehun.

"Oh jinja-eo? Dia sekarang dimana? Keadaannya gimana?" Luhan Shock

"dia baik-baik saja dokter Nana Cuma kecapean, Sekarang dia dirumahnya" jawab Sehun.

"ah syukurlah" Luhan mengelus dadanya."wah.. pasti aku merepotkanmu ya hunnie. Kau tambah kurus. Ayo kita makan dulu, sebelum kembali ke dorm." Sambung Luhan.

"hahah.. mana ada hyung. Aku ini tambah gemuk tau." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya.

"hahah.. kau ini tulang semua. Ngaku-ngaku gemuk. Mana kunci motormu? Biar hyung yang bonceng Hunnie" Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Ini hyung~.." Sehun memberikan kunci motornya sambil mengelus pipinya.

"ayo cepat naik" perintah Luhan.

"ne.. Padahal ini motor punyaku" gerutu Sehun.

"Punyaku, punyamu., begitu pula sebaliknya" Luhan menjalankan motornya.

"huft" Sehun meniupkan nafasnya sehingga poninya terbang selama 4 detik.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat muka Sehun dari kaca spion. Sudah lama dia tidak mengusili Sehun.

"oh iya.. hyung,, Nana mau kita jalan-jalan bareng bertiga" pecah Sehun di tengah keheningan.

"Jinja? Ah.. itu bagus Sehun. kapan?" Jawab Luhan bersemangat.

"kau tidak marah hyung? Aku mengganggumu bersama Nana?" Sehun tidak percaya dengan sikap Luhan.

"any-eo.. Kau itu kan hunnie ku. Kenapa aku harus marah?" #memang ya kalau Luhan berada disisi Sehun manjanya hilang. Makin cinta author sama Luhan..*bisa bayangin gak muka Luhan kalau sedih tiba-tiba senyum.. OMO !~~~

"ah.. ne.. katanya besok." Sambung Sehun.

"Ok.. Hunnie pererat pelukanmu. Aku akan melaju kencang" Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"Ne" jawab Sehun.

~(~)~)~)~

_Chappppter 5 end~~~_

_Gimana chingu? Aneh gak? Maaf ya kalau aneh._

_Soalnya hari ini author lagi berbunga-bunga. Semalem Author mimpi Sehun. Dia ngomong gitu sama author pake bahasa isyarat. Author sebenarnya kagak ngerti. Tapi didalam mimpi author cuma ngangguk2 aja. Wkwkwkwk. Tapi setidaknya mimpi Sehun. huahahaha.._

_Author jadi deg-degkan gimana gitu nulis nih fanfiction._

_Chingu rencananya chapter 6 endingnya. Apa yang akan menjadi akhir ceritanya? Tunggu ya chingu._

_**Hayo yang baca, jangan langsung out dulu donk. Di review dulu... yang lewat aja dosa loh.**_

_Yang ngereview dapet pahala 3 gunung amin~~~_

_Gumawo for read and review._

_Tunggu chapter 6 ya~~~` #mumpung libur_

**Informasi**

Author punya SHINee fanfiction Loh.. sambil nunggu chapter 6 baca yang ini.. silahkan liat di profil author. ~yoohaeshaex Disana ada EXO nya juga kok.. diantaranya...

masing-masing ada pemain utamanya.

-shinee with noona : Taemin and member boyfriend

-my love in korea : Onew , Minho and Sehun

-What happen with her?(jonghyun love story) SHINee fanfiction: Jonghyun and Luhan

-stranger girl (key vs luhan love story) : Key and Luhan.

Perasaan author suka masukkin main cast Luhan ya. ? padahal author itu sukanya sama Sehun Loh. Wkwkwk..

Oh ya.. fanfiction author yang SHINee punya pada aneh pake (...) soalnya author belum belajar buat fanfiction yang benar pas itu. Tapi baca aja deh. Soalnya tuh fanfiction nggak terlalu baku, ada lucu-lucunya . oh ya jangan lupa di review ya fanfictionnya.

Sekian dari author annyeong~~~ ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bubble love chapter 6**_

_Chaaappteerr 6. _

_**Hayo yang buka.. jangan sekedar lewat aja dong.. di baca dengan seksama dan di review ya. **_

_gumawo..buat yang ngereview chapter sebelumnya_

_Author di bilang stress sama orang yang author kasih PHP. Wah author jahat ya? Kenapa author dibilang stress? Itu karena author suka ngayal tentang Sehun. Gak tau kenapa author pengen banget punya Namjachingu yang mirip Sehun. Doain author yang gila ini. Moga dapet yang mirip Sehun, Kalau nggak, Luhan juga nggak apa-apa kok.. Hoaoaoaoa (amin~~~~)  
Tapi author udah trauma kasih PHP sama orang.. Akhirnya author Dibales sama tuh orang. Dia punya yang lain.. Huekkk.. nyesek. Kok jadi nyesek..? kata sahabat author kemakan cinta orang yang lu PHP. Hiks hiks.. Sehun peluk.. wkwkwkwkwkw . Author mau endingin PHP authorlah sekalian nih fanfiction*malah curhat_

_**yang baca masuk surga . amin~~**_

_**Oh ya maaf deh tentang D.O sama Baekhyun soalnya author gak tau tanggal lahir semua member EXO . Author cuma tau HUNHAN birthday aja **__** wkwkwkwkw**_

_Pake pov ya chingu, Udah taukan ini ending? Ada yang mau request fanfiction?_

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
Saran : Sambil baca, Makan snack ya~ sambil dengerin lagu "Bunga Citra Lestari - Cinta Sejati, SHINee- Please don't go  
ENJOY~~~~_  
_length : Romance,fun,sad and my dream._  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: HunHan,Baekyeol,member EXO and yeppo yeoja "kim nana"_

_**Tidak ada unsur**__**yadong and yaoi**__ * dosa lagi puasa_

_~~~(135790)~~~_

**Author Pov**

Suasana ceria tersirat dari wajah Nana yang sudah mulai hilang kecerahannya. Semakin lama wajahnya semakin pucat. Hari ini Nana akan melukis satu masa yang sangat indah bersama dua orang Namja yang dia cintai.

Nana duduk dihalte sambil menunggu bis. Nana hari ini tidak mau Luhan menjemputnya. Luhan keberatan, namun Luhan tidak bisa membantah permintaan pengisi hatinya itu. Nana duduk dengan manis sambil terus membedaki mukanya agar tidak kelihatan pucat. Hari ini Nana sudah mempersiapkan dua pot bunga mawar mini. Yang satu berwarna Merah untuk Luhan, cinta pertamanya. Dan yang warna Putih untuk Sehun, Malaikat yang menjaganya dan yang dia juga cintai.

Bis berwarna hijau berhenti dihadapan Nana. Lalu Nana naik, dan tidak lupa saat dia telah duduk , Nana minum obat penguat yang diberikan dokter padanya.

**Luhan Pov**

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya aku,Sehun dan Nana bisa berjalan bersama. Yang ini yang kumaksud persaingan sehat. Nana tidak mau kujemput. Entah apa yang membuat Nana sekarang lebih mandiri. Dia jarang sekali mewek minta kugendong seperti dulu. Jujur aku merindukannya. Namun aku tidak mengerti. Kata Sehun , Nana sudah baikan. Mungkin dia sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Nana selalu menolak saat aku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Dan semenjak itulah Nana lebih bersifat mandiri.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di depan cermin, Melihat wajahku yang menurut fans-fansku sangat imut. Aku sudah siap dengan pakaian rapiku. Aku terlihat tampan kan? #omo,, Luhan kau memang tampan.

Aku keluar dorm dan kulihat Baekyeol masih saja bermesra-mesraan. Aku rasa mereka sudah gila.

"eh , deerlu. Tumben udah bangun? Malah pakaiannya rapi lagi? Mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun kepo.

Aku malas meladeni Baekhyun, aku hanya tersenyum lalu membelokkan langkahku menuju kamar Sehun.

"Hunnie? Kau sudah siap?" Sapaku sambil mengetok pintu kamar Sehun.

"Ah,, ne,, hyung! Ayo kita pergi" Sehun keluar dari kamarnya membawa kunci motornya sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Yak! sehunnie.. sudah kau bawa perlengkapan semua?" Suho masih saja menjadi appa Sehun disaat seperti ini.

"Ne,hyung. Thehun pergi dulu ya. Ayo Luhan hyung" Sehun menarik tanganku.

Dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti Sehun yang menarik tanganku. "Hannie, Thuho hyung cerewet thekali tau" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan keruang tengah.

"Itu demi kepentinganmu juga Sehun kecil" Kataku sambil berusaha menjinjit menggapai kepalanya untuk megacak rambutnya. Menurutku dia kelewatan tinggi. =,=

"Aith... hyung, rambutku jadi berantakan " Sehun memperbaiki rambutnya yang halus itu.

Aku kembali tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang imut itu kalau sedang bete. Di ruang tengah masih saja ada Baekyeol yang lagi sibuk bermesraan.

"hyung baek, hyung yeol. Thehun mau pergi dulu ya ama Luhan. Annyeong" Sehun melambaikan tangannya kearah 2 namja gila ini.

"Ne.. Sehun. Kau sangat manis, berbeda dengan couplemu itu. Menyebalkan!" Sambung Chanyeol mengkissbye Sehun dan mencibir kearahku. Aku hanya meyerngitkan keningku.

Aku mengendarai motorku dan tentu Sehun juga mengendari motornya. Kami pergi ketempat tujuan dengan damainya. Kami akan pergi ketaman yang mirip-mirip kayak pantai (?)

**Sehun Pov**

Aku berusaha tersenyum saat ini, sebenarnya aku sangat-sangat tidak mau mengganggu Luhan dan kekasihnya. Semalem aku sempet berdiam diri dikamarku. Hingga Suho hyung memarahiku. Lalu aku curahkan isi hatiku pada Suho hyung. Dan kau tau? Suho hyung menertawakanku. =,=. Dia bilang aku ini anak kecil yang gampang sekali menyerah. Katanya walaupun badai menerjang, kau tetap harus maju. Kata-kata bijak Suho hyunglah yang membuatku sadar.

"Sehun,jangan melamun!, Kau sedang mengendarai motormu.!" Hannie menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ne hyung, gumawo sudah mengingatkan Thehun" aku menambah laju kan remku yang berniat untuk meninggalkan Luhan hyung. Dan ternyata Luhan hyung juga mengerem motornya.

Akhirnya kami pun tiba dilokasi. Tempatnya sangat indah. Tidak salah Nana memilih tempat ini. Aku dan Luhan pergi menyusuri setiap sudut taman, namun kami tidak kunjung menemui sosok bidadari cantik.

"Luhan hyung?, Nana eoddi?" Pecahku disaat aku dan Luhan sama-sama bingung.

"Mollo Hunnie. Mungkin dia disudut sebelah sana" Hannie mengajakku kesudut dimana disana sangat sepi. Hanya ada sebuah pondok bernuansa tradisional yang berada di tengah danau.

"hyung? Kau yakin dithitu?" Tanyaku saat Luhan mulai menginjak jembatan yang mengarah ke pondok kecil itu.

"Ne, Hunnie. Kan kita sudah menelusuri setiap sudut namun tidak ada Nana disitu. Dan satu-satunya yang kita belum telusuri cuma pondok indah diseberang sana, ayo ikuti saja hyungmu ini" Luhan memantapkan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan aku.

Kau mau tau tidak? Kenapa aku dan Luhan seperti main pete umpet menemui Nana. Karena Nana yang memintanya. Dia mematikan HPnya dan dia juga tidak mau dijemput oleh Hannie. Terserah Nana lah yang penting dia bahagia

Aku dan Luhan membuka pintu pondok itu. Dan dugaan Luhan benar, Nana berada disitu. Dia sedang menghidupkan api unggun.

"Nana?" Aku dan Luhan melontarkan kata yang sama.

"Ne.. Kalian akhirnya menemukanku, ayo silahkan duduk." Nana tersenyum hangat.

"Kita mau apa di thini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Oh iya. Aku disini hanya ingin menghangatkan badan sebentar dan minum teh bareng kalian, Ini silahkan diminum" Teh buatan Nana sangat enak.

"Oh iya... Luhan, Sehun. aku punya bunga mawar untuk kalian" Nana mengeluarkan 2 bunga mawar yang ditanam di pot kecil.

"Untuk kami?" Tanya Luhan.

"Yang Merah untuk Luhan. Dan yang putih untuk Sehun. aku mohon jaga baik-baik bunga ini. Jika dia sudah besar tolong pindahkan dia kedalam pot yang lebih besar." Nana memberikan bunga mawar ke aku dan Luhan.

"Apa maksudnya hyung?" Aku membisikkan ketelinga Luhan.

Nana yang sepertinya mendengar bisikanku segera menjawab "Bunga itu akan selalu hidup, layaknya hatiku. Aku akan selalu ada disana"

Aku tidak mengerti perkataan Nana. Aku melirik sedikit kearah Luhan. Dan sepertinya dia juga tidak mengerti.

"Ok.. Sekarang ayo kita bermain diluar. Aku ingin bermain ayun-ayunan." Nana segera menarik tanganku dan tangan Luhan yang masih bengong. Aku dan Luhan tidak lupa menyimpan bunga pemberian Nana dalam tas kami masing-masing

Nana duduk dengan bahagia sekarang diayunan, Kakinya berusaha mengacu kecepatan ayunannya.

"Luhan, Sehun ayo naik juga" Nana meyadarkan aku dan Luhan dari lamunan kami yang tak mengerti dengan maksud Nana.

Aku dan Luhan akhirnya duduk di ayunan.

"Nana. Mau aku dorong?" Luhan turun dari ayunannya dan mendorong ayunan Nana.

"yak! Aku belum bilang iya!" Nana mengencangkan suaranya namun aku dapat melihat rona dipipi Nana. Sedangkan aku? Aku sekarang lebih tepatnya sebagai pengacau disini. Aku hanya mencoba tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Sehun-ah~kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo dorong aku juga" Nana turun dari ayunannya dan manarik tanganku. Aku melirik sedikit kearah Luhan. Nampak olehku senyum Luhan yang dia keluarkan saat dia dalam keaadaan berusaha tegar.

"Ayo~ Dorong!, Kalian bergantian ya mendorongku" Nana seperti memberi aba-aba pada kami berdua.

Aku dan luhan hanya mendorong ayunan Nana dengan irama pelan. Kami takut gadis cantik ini jatuh.

**Nana Pov**

Aku senang sekali dapat mengajak dua orang yang kucintai di tempat dimana dulu aku dilahirkan. Tempat ini indah. Oleh karena itu setiap orang yang melihatku, akan melihat sisi keindahanku. Tapi ini hari kesempatan terakhirku untuk bersama kedua Namja yang sangat-sangat di idamankan oleh semua yeoja. Aku senang bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada mereka . Kenapa aku menyebutnya kesempatan terakhir? Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan kepalaku yang semakin lama semakin berdenyut. Tapi hari ini aku sudah minum 2 tablet obat penenang. Aku harap aku bisa mengontrolnya sampai akhir.

Aku melihat kearah belakangku sambil tersenyum "Sehun, Luhan.. Ayo perkencang!"

"Tapi, Nanti kau bitha jatuh" Sehun yang dari tadi diam mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne.. Makanya kami hanya mengayunmu pelan" Sambung Luhan.

"Ayolah" Rengekku sambil menarik manja tangan Hunhan.

Luhan dan Sehun lalu tersenyum lalu langsung melaju ayunanku.

"huuuu```huuuu```~~~~"

5 menit aku bermain ayunan, Lalu aku mengajak HunHan untuk bermain perahu kecil di danau.

"Tapi Nana, Hunnie takut ada buaya" Sehun sangat lucu sekarang. Dia kelihatan seperti baby.

"Aduh. Sehun-ah. Tidak ada buaya disini!" Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun layaknya anaknya.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua Namja ini. Aku maju deluan memilih perahunya. Aku memilih perahu yang cukup untuk 3 orang. Lalu aku memberikan dayungnya kepada 2 namja di belakangku.

"Kalian yang mendayungnya,ne?" Perintahku.

"Ne.. Princess!" jawab HunHan bersamaan.

**Author Pov**

Disudut lain dibawah pohon pinus ada Baekyeol yan ternyata dari tadi ngekor.

"Chanyeol, Pelan-pelan~ Nanti kedengeran!, Nana kelihatan sangat cantik ya." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang sipit.

"Ne~ Baekkie. Tapi masih cantikan kamu!" Chanyeol mencubit sedikit pipi Baekhyun.

#pletak, Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang kebetulan lagi sejajar dengan tinggi Baekhyun"Ih, Kau ini. Sudah aku bilang aku Namja. Jangan bilang aku cantik dong!. Kau ini tidak normal Channie!"

"Ih.. uwe taboi koe ya!, Aku tampan pasti sukanya sama yeojalah. Tapi kau saja Baekkie yang membuatku jadi gila. Siapa suruh mukamu itu cantik?" Chanyeol mulai membantah sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Ih.. Sudah diam!, tengok kesana!" Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol yang mau mangap lagi.

Chanyeol Cuma menggembungkan pipinya kesal #kebayang gak sih? Betapa imutnya Chanyeol?

"Channie, tengok gak sih betapa bahagianya HunHan? Tapi kasihan tau Sehun. Tapi kok kayaknya mereka seperti kencan antara 1 yeoja dan 2 namja loh. Malah akur lagi. Coba aja aku yang disana, pasti lebih keren" Baekhyun menceloteh panjang lebar yang membuat Chanyeol memelaskan mukanya.

"Woi! kok diem aja sih Channie?" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Aku lapar Baekkie, Dari pada kita ngekorin mereka. Mending kita makan yuk! Tuh tengok bakmie buatan ajjushi itu sangat enak" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada warung di seberang tempat mereka berdiri.

"Aish. Kau ini perut saja yang dipikirkan!" Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus perutnya "Appo Baekkie!. Ayolah! Ntar kita lanjutin lagi ngekorin mereka, ne?" Chanyeol memasang muka imutnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahan melihat muka Chanyeol yang menurutnya pabbo tapi imut "Ne, tapi sebentar ya Channie!"

"ye!" Chanyeol kesenangan kayak anak kecil lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Nana, Luhan dan Sehun asik menciprat-cipratkan air danau.

"Hah.. Sudah cukup kurasa. Ayo kita pergi ke rumah pohonku, Ne?" Nana keluar dari perahunya dan tentu diikuti kedua kekasihnya.

"Rumah pohonmu Nana?" Sehun tidak menyangka ternyata Nana punya rumah pohon.

"Rumah pohonmu ada disekitar sini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne~ tidak jauh dari sini!" Nana berjalan deluan.

Mereka tiba di pohon yang kelihatannya umurnya dua kali lipat dari umur Sehun. Ada tangga yang melingkar di pohon itu dan diatasnya ada rumah pohon yang berukuran sedang.

"Kita sudah sampai! Ayo naik" Nana menaiki tangga diikuti dengan HunHan.

Rumah pohon itu kelihatan sudah tua. Tampak dengan warna kayunya yang mulai menghitam. Namun rumah Pohon itu tetap kokoh berdiri. Nana lalu duduk menyandar disalah satu sisi. Lalu Nana mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang besar.

"ayo makan!, Aku membuat sushi untuk kalian" Tawar Nana sambil membuka tutup bekalnya.

HunHan menyantap sushi dengan mantap "Mashita" serentak HunHan.

Luhan melirik kearah batang pohon yang disana terlihat ada ukiran. Lalu Luhan berpindah posisi melihat lebih jelas apa yang terukir disana. Luhan melihat ada 4 manusia yang digambar imut. Di atasnya ada tulisan *appa, umma, nana dan oppa*

"Nana ini kau yang mengukirnya? Kau punya oppa?" Tanya Luhan disaat Nana sedang asik menata sushinya.

"owh, ne~ itu aku yang ukir diwaktu aku masih kecil. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan beruntun saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Oppalah merawatku dan menggantikan peran appa dan umma. Aku kasian dengan oppa dan sekarang ia bekerja menjadi seorang dokter, Tapi oppa sangat sibuk. Jadi Oppa dan aku jarang bertemu." Jelas Nana sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan yang tidak tega langsung memeluk pundak Nana"Nana, maafkan aku!, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Ah tidak apa-apa" Nana tersenyum lalu Nana melihat kearah Sehun yang sepertinya sedang berfikir.

"hmm.. Nana! Kau dan dokter yang kemarin merawatmu thangat mirip. Aku bitha lihat dari matanya. Itu Oppamu kan?" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne.. itu Oppaku. Dan sejak saat itulah, Oppa mulai memperhatikanku. Dia lebih sering menjagaku" senyum Nana.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja kepala Nana mulai berdenyut dan reflek Nana memegang kepalanya.

Sehun dan Luhan yang melihatnya segera standbye di sebelah kanan dan kiri Nana "Nana, kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Na gwencana-eo." Nana tersenyum kepada kedua namja diselah kanan dan kirinya.

"ah thyukurlah. Kalau kau puthing bilang thaja kami. Ntar kami akan mengantarmu pulang" Sambung Sehun.

"hmm, ne!.. Oh ya.. Ayo kembali ketempat kalian masing-masing. Aku ingin bermain kejujuran" Nana mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca yang ditengahnya ada gulungan kertas.

"Ini apa Nana?" Sehun menunjuk kearah gulungan kertas yang terdapat dalam kertas kaca itu.

"Itu kalian boleh buka disaat aku pejamkan mataku. Nah botol ini akan aku putar, dan disaat botol itu menunjuk kearah salah satu diantara kita, kita harus menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur, aeraseo?" Senyum Nana.

HunHan bingung dengan kalimat Nana yang "disaat aku pejamkan mataku" Tapi mereka hanya mengangguk. Lalu botol kaca itu mulai diputar. Putaran pertama menuju kearah Luhan.

"Ne, aku yang bertanya."Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Nana.

Luhan tersenyum malu saat harus mengatakannya. "hmmm.. Ne. Saranghae"

Tampak dipipi Nana rona diwajahnya. Lalu sekarang giliran Luhan yang memutar dan Akhirnya menuju kearah Sehun.

"hmm.. Hunnie, Apakah kau mencintai Nana?" Sontak pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun kaget dan terdiam.

"ayolah Sehun, jawab yang sejujur-jujurnya!" sambung Luhan.

Sehun menarik nafasnya "humm.. n..ne" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Nana yang mendengar jawaban Sehun membuat Nana tidak percaya, ternyata Sehun juga mencintainya. Luhan tersenyum "Sudah kuduga" sambung Luhan.

"Mian-mianhae hyung" Sambung Sehun.

"ah.. gwencana~ Setiap orang berhak mencintai orang yang dia cintai. Dan sekarang giliran kau Sehun." Luhan memberikan botolnya untuk di putar oleh Sehun.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Nana memegang kepalanya, Lalu Nana tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari kepalanya, Tapi kelihatannya Nana sudah tidak kuat lagi, bibirnya semakin pucat dan tubuhnya memdingin. Lalu...

Bruk...

Nana terbaring kesamping. Luhan dan Sehun panik. Luhan segera meraih kepala Nana dan ditaruhnya kepahanya dan Sehun memegangi tangan Nana.

"Nana?" Luhan dapat merasakan dinginnya tubuh Nana.

"Nana? Kau kenapa?" Sehun mengecek denyut nadi Nana.

"hyung.. Nana.. Nana" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Andweo! Nana! Bangun~ hiks-hiks" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nana yang semakin mendingin itu.

"Nana!. Bangun.. Hiks hiks hiks. Nana!" Terdengar keluar suara tangis kedua namja ini. Hingga hujanpun turun membasahi bumi melepas kepergian Nana.

"Baekkie. Ayo cepat Naik! Hujan semakin deras!" Perintah Chanyeol.

Dan begitu terkejutnya Baekyeol saat melihat Nana dipangkuan HunHan terlihat seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Nana? Nana kenapa?" Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Sabar hyung, Sehun" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan suasana.

Kemudian Sehun membuka kertas yang terdapat dalam botol kaca tersebut. Sehun membuka gulungan kertas itu dengan pelan. Lalu betapa terharunya Sehun melihat lukisan yang begitu indah disana. Disana ada gambar dirinya, Nana dan Luhan dan lambang EXO sebagai backgroundnya. Dan dibawahnya tercetak tulisan.

**^Nana, mencintai HunHan. Mereka telah mengubah hidup Nana menjadi lebih ceria. Sampai kapanpun Nana akan selalu ada. Nana sangat mencintai Luhan, Sehun dan member EXO. Terima kasih telah menjadi teman terakhir Nana^**

Baekyeol dan Hunhan menangis haru ditengah hujan yang ikut menangis.

**Dipemakaman**

Suasana duka menyelimuti EXO saat ini, Semua member EXO menghadiri pemakaman yeppo yeoja yang mati muda ini. Luhan, Sehun dan Oppa Nana, Kim Na joon tampak tegar menaburi bunga.

"Luhan, Sehun kalian harus tegar" pecah Na joon menepuk kedua pundak Namja yang sedang di selimuti awan hitam.

HunHan mengangguk. "hyung~ sebenarnya Nana terkena penyakit apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"hmm. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini pada kalian. Cuma Nana memaksaku untuk tutup mulut. Nana sudah 2 tahun menderita sakit kanker darah. Tapi 1 tahun pertama penyakit Nana tidak terlalu parah. Namun setalah menginjak tahun kedua, penyakit Nana mulai mengganas. Tapi Nana keras kepala, dia tidak mau berhenti bekerja menjadi fotografer. Senyum Nana mulai memudar, seiring berjalannya waktu. Hingga dia bertemu denganmu Luhan. Dia kembali cerah. Lalu penyakitnya semakin parah disaat 3 hari belakangan ini, untung saja ada kau Sehun. Yang menambah kecerahan Nana. Aku Oppanya Nana, Tadi sudah melarang Nana untuk pergi bersama kalian. Namun dia tetap bersikeras pergi dan mencium pipiku. kata yang terakhir aku dengar dari mulutnya bahwa dia tidak mau melihat kita menangis disaat dia pergi. Aku merasa bersalah karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku" jelas Na joon panjang lebar sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Sehun menepuk pundak Na joon "thudahlah hyung! Kita tidak boleh menangith. thetidaknya kau sudah merawatnya thebelum kepergiannya. Lagi pula matamu Na joon hyung, thangat mirip dengan punya Nana. Jadi kalau kami kangen bitha melihat matamu hyung..  
Hannie, Na joon hyung, sampai kapanpun Nana akan selalu ada, Kita harus manly"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kata bijak Sehun.

(~)~)~)~)~

Sehun dan Luhan sekarang berada di tepi danau seperti yang ada pada gambar di profil fanfiction bubble love ya. Sehun dan Luhan memandangi indahnya danau dan tidak lupa bunga mawar yang diberikan Nana dan gambar yang ada di botol waktu itu.

"Hunnie.. Nana memberikan bunga ini untuk kita rawat. Nana sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum dia pergi" Luhan mencipratkan sedikit air ke bunga mawarnya.

"Ne hyung!, Nana thudah mengetahui themuanya.. Ayo hyung kita lepathkan kertath ini kedanau." Sehun menggulung kertas yang akan dia masukkan kedalam botol kaca yang bertuliskan :

**^HunHan bubble love mencintai juga mencintai Nana. Tenanglah dialam sana Nana^^**

Lalu HunHan melempar bersama kertas itu ke danau. HunHan tersenyum.

"Hunnie! Kita tidak boleh mencintai gadis yang sama. Dan akhirnya kita bersatu kembali" Sambung Luhan.

"Ne itu benar,Hannie.. Tharanghae!" Sehun memeluk Luhan.

Dan Luhan tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya. "Nado, Nanti pulang dari sini, hyung mau belikan Hunnie bubble tea, soalnya Hunnie semakin kurus"

Sehun tersenyum bahagia dapat merasakan lagi cinta hyungnya.

"Chie.. Yang couplenya kembali lagi" Teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat HunHan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Yae.. EXO couple!" teriak member EXO yang lain dan Na joon yang nongol entah dari mana.

Matahari mulai terbenam, ke 13 Namja ini berdiri berbanjar menghadap danau mengenang Nana.

(~0~)

Dan sekarang dorm EXO bertambah rame karena Oppa Nana menjadi dokter buat EXO disaat EXO ada yang sakit. dan anehnya si pabbo Chanyeol sering pura-pura sakit, cuma gara-gara, matanya Na joon mirip dengan Nana #wwkwkwk. 2 bunga mawar berwarna bendera kebangsaan indonesia ini bertengger di taman EXO. Gambar terakhir Nana juga dipajang diruang tengah EXO lengkap dengan bingkai hitamnya. Dan juga foto-foto Nana bersama Luhan, Sehun dan member EXO lainnya.

The end

(~)~(~)(~))~)~)

_Gimana chingu? Bagus gak endingnya? Maaf ya kalau endingnya kurang mengharukan. Dan maaf kalau kata-katanya sulit dimengerti. Author masih banyak kekurangan. author juga lagi puasa jadinya nih perut memberontak terus. Tapi author seneng banget akhirnya episode bubble love tamat juga _

_Sillahkan di review ya bekas di fanfiction author. Author sangat membutuhkannya. Joengmal need it ;(_

_**Author doain yang ngereview nikah sama biasnya masing-masing. Amin~~**_

_RnR_

**Informasi**

Author punya SHINee fanfiction Loh. silahkan liat di profil author. ~yoohaeshaex ( yoohae shaex) Disana ada EXO nya juga kok.. diantaranya...

masing-masing ada pemain utamanya.

-shinee with noona : Taemin and member boyfriend

- my love in korea : Onew , Minho and Sehun

-What happen with her?(jonghyun love story) SHINee fanfiction: Jonghyun and Luhan

- stranger girl (key vs luhan love story) : Key and Luhan.

Perasaan author suka masukkin main cast Luhan ya. ? padahal author itu sukanya sama Sehun Loh. Wkwkwk..

Oh ya.. fanfiction author yang SHINee punya pada aneh pake (...) soalnya author belum belajar buat fanfiction yang benar pas itu. Tapi baca aja deh. Soalnya tuh fanfiction nggak terlalu baku, ada lucu-lucunya . oh ya jangan lupa di review ya fanfictionnya.

Sekian dari author annyeong~~~ ^_^

Ada yang mau request fanfiction?


End file.
